Niña de ojos cafeses
by MisaBroflovskiKagamine
Summary: A South Park se muda una niña, e inmediatamente Kyle se enamora de ella pero les oculta un secreto que tiene que ver coon su tragico pasado. ¿Kyle podra ayudarla a superar ese trauma sin salir muerto? MAL SUMMARY KYLE/OC
1. PROLOGO

Este es un fanfic originalmente hecho por mi espero les guste.

ARGUMENTO: En South Park llega una familia nueva que viene de México, entre ellos su hija Paola; una niña de 10 años muy misteriosa y algo aterradora. Kyle se enamora de ella pero Paola huye de él, aunque también está enamorada de el. Ocurrirán una serie de cosas extrañan que giran en torno de esa niña y sin darse cuenta Kyle, Stan, Cartman y Kenny se involucran en el asunto. También Kyle descubrirá el pasado de Paola

Prologo

En una casa, más adentro en el comedor; un hombre y una mujer discutían. El ambiente reflejaba tensión.

-¿Estás seguro de esto cielo? – pregunto la mujer.

-Si estoy seguro es lo mejor para ellos – respondió el hombre- Hay que irnos de aquí para que Paola pueda empezar de cero sin tener que vivir como un demonio.

-Espero que South Park pueda evitar que ella vuelva a-a mancharse las manos de sangre – dijo la mujer. Los ojos de ella empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas - ¿Porque tuvo que ser ella? Su vida a sido arruinada.

-Por eso nos iremos de aquí a un lugar donde esto no se sepa.

El dolor en esa familia era algo intenso por lo que tuve que vivir su hija menor Paola, nunca ha podido tener una vida normal y después de aquella tragedia quedo marcada para siempre. Por eso han decidido mudarse a un lugar tranquilo donde eso no se supiera y que mejor lugar que South Park Colorado.

-Mamá, Papá yo también estoy de acuerdo con irnos – dijo un chico de 14 años Zuri el hermano mayor de Paola – No sería justo para ella, todos la verían como un moustro.

- Me alegro que lo entiendas – dijo el hombre.

-Ya compramos los boletos de autobús, nos iremos de aquí mañana – dijo la mujer.

La casa estaba bacía a excepción de algunas cajas donde tenían sus pertenencias listas para llevárselas.

La mujer entro a una habitación, en ella dormía Paola en sus ojos cerrados había unas pocas lagrimas. No estaba teniendo dulces sueños, aquellas horribles escenas perduraban en su cabeza incluso se repetían en sus sueños pero eran tan reales que parecían que volvían a ocurrir.

-Tranquila mi amor – la mujer acaricio el cabello de su hija – todo estará bien, te prometo que repararemos la poca inocencia que te queda para que puedas ser feliz.

La mujer salió de la habitación en silencio. Paola empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, se puso de pie y se miro al espejo.

-Soy una insana que merece morir – le dijo a su reflejo.

Volvió a acostarse, cerró los ojos y le salieron lágrimas.

-¿Qué le prepara el futuro a algo como yo?

CONTINUARA…

Este sera el comienzo de el primer fanfic donde aparezca yo ademas amo a Kyle y queria estar cerca de el aunque sea una mentira.


	2. CAPITULO 1

Ahora si comienza la historia

**CAPITULO 1: La misteriosa niña nueva**

Una mañana normal de sábado en el pueblo South Park, todo parecía muy normal para los ojos de Kyle Broflovski. El niño judío se levanto normalmente se preparo para salir con sus amigos Stan, Kenny y Cartman aunque él no fuera su amigo.

Kyle después de cambiarse miro por la ventana, atreves de ella vio una camión de mudanza en una casa en frente de la suya que desde hace algo de tiempo había estado en venta pero nadie la había comprado. Sintió algo de curiosidad así que bajo al comedor.

-Hola mamá – saludo Kyle.

-Hola Kyle – sonrió su madre Sheila.

-¿Mamá supiste que compraron la casa de enfrente? – dijo Kyle.

-Si una vecina me lo dijo hace unos días – respondió Sheila – Creo que son de México.

A Kyle le llamo la atención que una familia extranjera haya comprado la casa después de todo si una familia quiere salir adelante en Estados Unidos siempre va a una ciudad.

La familia desayuno tranquilamente, Kyle se pone de pie pero Sheila lo detiene antes de que pudiera salir.

-Kyle ¿me podrías hacer un favor? – pide su mamá.

-Si ¿Qué es? – responde.

-Quiero que le lleves a los nuevos vecinos una tarta que prepare para darles la bienvenida al vecindario y al país – Sheila saca la tarta del horno y se la da a su hijo.

-Claro mamá – Kyle sujeta la tarta.

El chico sale de la casa pero al cruzar la calle se encuentra con Stan, Kenny y Cartman.

-¿A dónde vas judío? – pregunta Cartman.

-Mamá me pidió que llevara esta tarta a los nuevos vecinos – dice Kyle.

-Bien, pero apresúrate recuerda que tenemos planes para hoy – dice Stan.

-No tardare – sonríe Kyle.

Los niños cruzan la calle y se acercan a la casa. Kyle se acerca a una mujer algo morena.

-Buenos días señora – sonríe Kyle – mi mamá preparo una tarta para que darles la bienvenida a el país.

-Gracias jovencito ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunta la mujer.

-Kyle Broflovski – responde – vivo cruzando la calle.

-Espera déjame le envío algo a tu mamá en agradecimiento – la mujer se mete a la casa.

Entre las cajas, Kyle fijo su mirada en una niña de aproximadamente su misma edad; tenia la piel un poco morena, pelo negro que le llegaba hasta por debajo los hombros; llevaba unos lentes, una camisa de manga larga color negro con rayas grises, una falda negra con rayas blancas, una bufanda negra, unos guantes negros, nos zapatos de colegiala y un gorro estilo ingles similar al de Pip pero en negro. Kyle quedo hipnotizado por la niña pero lo que más le gusto de ella eran sus penetrantes ojos cafeses oscuros pero en ellos reflejaban tristeza y dolor.

-Hola – Kyle se acerco a ella pero la niña corrió asustada como si hubiera visto un moustro - ¡No espera! - intento hablarle pero la niña ya estaba dentro de casa. La mujer salió sujetando una vasija.

-Bien aquí esta, es un arroz con leche espero que les guste – dijo la mujer.

-Gracias señora – agradeció.

Después los chicos se alejaron de la casa como si nada a excepto de Kyle que seguía muy confundido por la reacción de la niña pero aun así algo en ella le gusto mucho.

En todo el fin de semana Kyle salía para ver si podía encontrarse otra vez con ella pero era algo inútil, en esa casa lo único que salía era un hombre tal vez el padre de la niña, debes en cuando un chico que parecía mucho mayor que la niña. No la pudo volver a ver y eso lo entristeció.

Al día siguiente él y sus amigos estaban esperando el autobús.

-Kyle has estado muy extraño desde el sábado ¿te ha pasado algo? – pregunto Stan preocupado por su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa judío? ¿Arena en tu vagina? – se burla Cartman.

-Cállate culón, esto es enserio – lo regaña Kenny.

-No es nada chicos, es solo que sigo pensando en la niña que vi en sábado – dice Kyle con mirada baja.

El autobús llego, los niños se subieron, se sentaron y todo al transcurso a la escuela fue normal hasta la llegada.

El pelirrojo caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela sin mirar al frente. Pero todo lo normal se acabo hasta que choco con alguien. El intento ayudar a la persona con quien tropezó.

-Lo siento mucho ¿Estás bien? – al abrir los ojos se da cuenta de que esa persona era la niña del sábado. – Tú eres la nueva vecina.

La pelinegra se apresuro en recoger sus libros tirados y sus lentes.

-¿Te ayudo? – pregunto Kyle la niña se negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo ¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña morena salió corriendo aun más rápido y asustada que la vez anterior. De nuevo Kyle no pudo hacer nada para evitar que huyera de él. Solo la miro alejarse y desaparecer en el pasillo.

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. CAPITULO 2

No se me ocurre que decir solo que perdonen los errores de ortografia

**CAPITULO 2: La niña mas linda pero la mas triste  
><strong>

Kyle vio huir a la cuatro ojos. No dijo nada y solo se dio la vuelta y suspiro. Su mejos amigo se hacerco para darle animos con una pequeña palmada.

-Vamos Kyle es solo una chica - dice Stan.

-No es solo una chica Stan en ella veo algo diferente - explica Kyle.

-Si, tiene la piel morena - dice Cartman - Apuesto a que es Mexicana y las Mexicanas no te convienen

-No te desamines - le dice Kenny, le da una palmada a Kyle en la espalda.

-Gracias, chicos

...En otra parte...

Un lugar alejado del pelirrojo, Paola reviso que a su alrredor no hubiera alguien mas cerca, con suerte para ella no habia nadie. Empezo a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared con cuidado para no romper sus lentes, le dolian los golpes pero no le importaba pero finalmente se detuvo.

-¿Porque ese chico quiere acercarse a mi? - se dijo en voz baja - No importa lo que quiera no debo dejar que alguien se acerca a mi.

Muchos alumnos pasaban biendo a Paola hablando sola. Al darse cuenta de eso tambien salio corriendo. Al intentar espacar se topo con un hombre calvo con un titere en la mano.

-Tu debes ser la nueva alumna - dijo el Sr Garrison.

Paola asienta con la cabeza timidamente.

-Te eh estado buscando soy el Sr Garrison y sere tu maestro - aclaro - la clase va a empesar y debo presentarte al grupo

El Sr Garrison encamina a Paola hacia el salon. Todos los niños estaban ahi pero el chico de la ushanka verde estaba alli sentado eso sigmificaba que ademas de vecinos tambien serian compañeros de clase. La Mexicana sentio un enorme miedo de tener que lidiar con el en el salon.

El maestro entro al salon callando el escandalo del grupo.

-Niños, tengo el gusto de decirles que apartir de hoy tendremos a una nueva alumna estudiando con nosotros - dijo - Pasa porfavor.

Paola entra al salon nerviosa, los chicos no tardaron en juzgarla como una niña rara por su forma de vestir y su mirada perdida llena de tristesa. Kyle la miro sorprendido pero algo enbobado.

-Ella es Paola Villa Orozco, biene de Mexico y acaba de llegar a nuestro pais con su familia. Sean buneos con ella - señalo el Sr Garrison - Cuentanos algo sobre ti Paola.

La Mexicana empezo a temblar -_ ¿Que digo? todos me estan mirando _- penso.

Las miradas de todos caian sobre ella y en mas la miraban mas nerviosa se ponia, incluso sudava

-Eh... este yo...umm - tartamudeo.

-Bien Paola mejor vete a sentar - ordeno el maestro.

Al pasar por las filas, todos la miraban con cara de desagrado y Cartman la miraba con odio, pero vio la tierna y calida sonrrisa de Kyle que la hizo sonrojarse e inmediatamente desvio su mirada. El unico haciento desocupado era un pupitre viejo, feo y roto en el fondo no le quedo mas altenativa que sentarse en ese lugar incomodo.

-Ahora chicos saquen los problemas de matematicas que anotaron la clase pasada Paola como no los tienes alguien te los tendra que pasar y ademas todos los trabajos para que te pongas al coriente- indico el maestro - ¡¿Alguien puede pasarle los trabajos?

Kyle alzo la mano - Yo se los pasare señor Garrison - alzo la voz.

-Que bien - sonrrio el Sr Garrison.

Durante la clase; Cartman, Kenny, Stan y Kyle se hablaban en secreto.

-¿Como podre ofender a esa chica? - susurro a Kenny, Kyle y Stan.

-No te atrevaz culon - advirtio Kyle enojado - Tu no tienes motivos para molestarla.

-Es Mexicana, con lentes y antisocial ¿como carajo quieres que no me vurle - dice Cartman.

-Creo que Cartman tiene algo de razon estos tipos de alumnos son los que no sobreviven - dice Kenny.

-Cartman, tu no tienes que joder a cada persona - se queja Kyle.

-¿Porque te importa tanto esa niña? - pregunta Stan.

-Ella te gusta cierto Kyle - sonrrie Kenny.

-No - Kyle se altera - Es solo que creo que esta algo triste desde que la vi por primera vez y le tengo lastima.

-Si como digas - dijeron los tres con sarcasmo.

A la hora del almuerso. Los cuatro amigos se sentaron en la mesa de siempre. Paola no alcanzo lugar para sentarse asi que tuve que sentarse en el frio suelo aun que fuera dificilo comer. A Kyle le dio algo de lastima ver a la niña sentada en el suelo.

-Pobre ¿porque no la invitamos a sentarse? - sugiere el judio.

-No creo que sea buena idea - dice Kenny.

-¿Porque Kenny? - pregunta el judio.

Kenny bajo la mirada seriamente-Ella me da miedo. siento que si estamos cerca de esa niña algo malo nos pasara - dice Kenny.

-Que mierda dices Kenny - Kyle se pone de pie - Yo ire a comer con ella.

-Nos avisas cuando tengan sexo - se burla Cartman.

Paola se encontraba solo repitiendo las palabras de una cancion:

Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
>Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.<p>

Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,  
>Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae.<p>

Alguien interrumpio la cancion-Es una bella cancion - dijo el pelirrojo - Hola, me llamo Kyle.

Paola se sonroja y se pone nerviosa.

-No entendi la letra de la cancion ¿en que idioma estaba? - dice Kyle.

-E-en Latin - responde nerviosa.

-Genial ¿sabes que dice?

Paola intenta no mirar a Kyle a la cara-A veces le entiendo.

-¿Como? - pregunta confundido.

-No me hagas caso - dijo - ¿Que es lo que buscas?

-Yo solo queria ver si podia sentarme contigo - sonrrie.

-¿Porque?

-Porque quiero ser tu amigo Paola - dijo con una tierna sonrrisa.

***FLASHBACK***

_Ve un niño de 8 años un poco menos moreno que ella, ojos negros y pelo negro. El niño sonrrie tiernamente._

_-Quiero ser tu amigo_ _Paola_.

_Pero derrepente aparece el mismo niño ahora de 10 años pero esta vez llorando horrorisado y con sangre en la cara_.

_-¡¿Porque?_

***FIN FLASHBACK***

Paola grita y se aprieta la cara con fuerza.

Kyle se acerca mas-¿Que te ocurre?

Se aleja un poco-No te aceques.

-Enserio necesito saber que te ocurre.

-Porfavor alejate.

Kenny preocupado por Kyle se acerca a ellos para ver que era ese escandalo.

-¿Que ocurre aqui? - pregunta Kenny.

-Kenny ¿Que haces aqui? - Pregunta Kyle.

-Quiero ver porque carajo ella esta gritando - respondio Kenny.

Kyle empieza a enojarse-Porfavor vete Kenny, luego hablamos.

Minetras la Mexicana intenta alejarse sigilosamente. De repenta algo paso, un enorme roca habia aplastado a Kenny. La sangre de Kenny quedo dispersa en toda la cafeteria, su cuerpo estaba inmovil y se le salian los organos. Que horror. Pero a nadie le importo.

-¡Oh Dios mio mataron a Kenny! - grito Stan.

-¡Hijo de puta! - grito Kyle apuntando a la roca.

Paola se quedo horroriada al ver el cuerpo de Kenny. Se tiro al suelo, se tapo la cara y dijo en silencio:

-¿Como el murio y nadie parece importarle?

En el patio parecia como si nadie hubiera muerto, cuando entraron a salon igual, a la salida igual.

Cada chico fue a su casa normal, el grupo de amigos de Kyle tambien se fue. Paola se fue en auto con su mamá.

Cuando Kyle estaba por entrar a casa se fijo en Paola bajando de el auto y entrando a su casa. Era tan linda, tan misteriosa, con una bella voz al cantar y eso lo dejo cautivado en especial sus hermosos ojos color a tener un sentimento dulce e intenso que solo sentio al conocer a Rebecca Cotswold, esa sensacion nacia de su corazon que latia al verla, era obvio: Kyle estaba enamorado de Paola. No seria facil que ella acepte su amistad pero lucharia para verle una sonrrisa en su rostro; pero primero tenia que saber porque ella le tenia desconfianza y el porque su cara reflejaba tristeza.

-Paola eres la niña mas linda que eh conocido pero a la vez la mas triste - dijo en silencio.

...En otra parte...

Paola estaba en su habitacion. Era un cuarto casi vacio, lo unico que habia era una cama, una televison y cajas de equipaje.

Se tiro a la cama, se puso bocabajo y empezo a llorar en silencio. Estaba algo confundida respecto a el chico de la capucha naranja. Ella esperaba no tener que ver algo asi de horrible otra vez pero Dios no escucho sus oraciones. Pero eso no era todo lo que pasaba por su mente, tambien la tierna sonrrisa de el chico Kyle.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Estaba Paola de 8 años. Estaba sentada en un columpio de un desolado parque; se mecia lentamente en el. Estaba sola sin ninguna razon hasta que:_

_-Hola niña - escucho una voz que benia de alguien que estaba tras ella._

_Paola volteo- ¿Quien eres tu? - pregunto._

_-Me llamo Daniel pero puedes llamarme Dani - sonrrio - Tu eres Paola ¿cierto?_

_Asento con la cabeza-¿Como lo sabes - pregunto._

_-Porque estamos en el mismo salon - respondio._

_-¿Acaso bienes a decirme rara o algo parecido? _

_-No yo no pienso que seas rara - dijo - Yo pienso que eres unica, jamas habia conocido a una persona que odiara su nacion porque prefiere otra._

_-Esa esas son mis ideas - dijo._

_-Quiero ser tu amigo Paola - sonrrio y estendio su mano - ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?_

_***FIN FLASHBACK***_

Suspiro- Dios mio - dijo.

Ella abrio una caja de carton y saco otra caja mas pequeña pero esta era de madera; la abrio, de ella sonaba una bella y triste cancion.

-Te extraño Dani, pero se que no volvaras ¿verdad? - dijo en voz baja.

...En otra parte...

La familia Broflovski estaba reunida para comer en un silencio profundo.

-Papá - dijo Kyle rompiendo el silencio.

-Dime hijo - respondio Gerald.

-¿Que devo hacer para que una chica me haga caso? - dijo Kyle.

-¿Que? - dijo Gerald dejando caer su tenedor.

-Es que necesito saber como hablarle a una chica sin que ella escape de mi - dijo Kyle.

-Kyle ¿porque tanto interes en eso? - pregunta Sheila - ¿Acaso hay una niña que te gusta?

Kyle se quedo en silencio y sonrrojado.

-No hay de que apenarse, eso sigmifica que estas creciendo - explico su Gerald - ¿Quien es ella? ¿Es bonita?

-Si es muy bonita - respondio Kyle sonrrojado.

-¿Dinos quien es?

-Pues se llama Paola y es la hija de los nuevos vecinos - respondio - Pero cada vez que le hable huye de mi.

-Tranquilo es solo que esta apenada porque eres muy apuesto - dice Sheila.

Kyle se sonrroja-No creo que sea eso mamá - dice.

-Pero es verdad que eres muy apuesto - dice Gerald.

-Ella es la niña mas linda que eh conocido pero a la vez la mas triste - dice Kyle algo triste.

-Mañana invitaremos a los Marsh a cenar ¿Que te parece si invitamos a su familia tambien? - sugiere Sheila.

-¿Segura mamá? - dice Kyle.

-Claro que si hijo - sonrrie.

-Gracias - sonrrie Kyle.

Cuando termino de comer fue a su habitacion a hacer su tarea, luego salio a jugar con sus amigos. No podia evitar estar feliz.

**CONTINUARA...**

Si se preguntan que cancion era la que mencione se llama LILIUM por si no la conocian.

Agradesco por leerla a

**symphknot** te agradesco tanto ser la primera en comentar.

DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR


	4. CAPITULO 3

De nuevo sin comentarios. Lamento los errores de ortogrifia.

**CAPITULO 3: El y yo somos muy diferentes.  
><strong>

**...**En otra parte...

Era noche, en una estancion del metro supterraneo. Un chico piel morena, ojos negros y un alborotado pelo negro, estaba parado. Esperaba el metro pero parecia no apresurarle que llegara. Pero la pregunta era ¿Que hacia un niño esperando el metro en la noche solo?

Saco una foto recortada de el periodico; en la foto era la de un niño con un rostro similar a el; el niño estaba tirado en el suelo muerto, parecia que lo habia arrollado un auto pero la realidad era mas impresionante.

-Hola pequeño - dice un hombre.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras - reclamo el niño.

-Calmate Leo - dijo el hombre.

-¿Tragiste lo que te pedi?

-Claro

Saco de una maleta una pistola negra y se la da.

Toma el arma-Genial.

-Ten cuidado sabes que no es un juguete - advirtio - Si no la tomas con cuidado podras matar a alguien

-Esa es la idea - hace una sonrrisa maligna.

-¿Sabes donde encontrarla?

-Si - respondio - Se fue a Estados Unidos con su familia.

-Es un pais muy grande tendras mucho donde buscsr.

-No me importa, yo la encontrare donde quiera que se esconda - dijo.

-Te ves muy seguro de ti mismo - se burlo.

-Te encontrare Paola Villa Orozco y acabare con tu vida.

**...De regreso a South Park...**

Todos los alumnos se encontraban en el salon. Paola entro sigilosamente para que nadie se diera cuneta. Cuando vio al pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrrojarse. Se sento en su feo banco.

-Oye Mexicana - alguien le hablo, ese alguien tenia una voz odiosa.

Volteo-¿Eh?

-Tu niña Mexicana - dijo - ¿En que trabaja tu mamá? ¿de barrendera?; y ¿tu papá es un sicario? - empezo a reirze.

-La respuesta de todas tus preguntas es NO - dijo intentando aguantar su enojo.

-Porque no mejor te vas a vender semillas en la autopista India, al menos para comprarte un taco - se burlo.

-No la molestes Cartman - la defendio Kyle.

-No te metas judio - dijo.

-No puedes molestarla culon - lo regaño.

-¿Porque la defiendes? ¿Es tu novia?

Kyle y Paola se sonrrojan mucho al mismo tiempo.

-Hola Kenny - dijo alguien en el salon.

Paola se sorprendio por ver al niño que murio, vivo como si nada y ademas todos lo saludaban como si nada.

-Hola muchahos - saluda Kenny.

-¿Como es posible que este vivo? ayer fue aplastado por una roca - dijo Paola asustada.

-¿Que? - pregunto Kyle confudido.

-Si ayer inexplicablemente le cayo una roca ensima y lo mato - explica - pero ahora esta aqui como si nada.

-No tengo idea de que carajo estas hablando - dice Cartman molesto.

Cuando llego el señor Garrison, las clases siguieron su curso normal aunque Paola no tenia idea de las cosas que explicaban. Todo fue haci hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-Stan, Kenny - dijo Kyle - ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes un momento, sin Cartman?

-Si claro Kyle - dijo Kenny

Los tres fueron a el fondo de la cafeteria.

-¿Que pasa? - pregunta Stan.

-Pase lo que pase NO PUEDEN DECIRCELO A CARTMAN - advierte Kyle.

-Lo prometemos - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien - dijo Kyle - Lo que pasa esque yo estoy enamorado.

-¿De la niña nueva? - dice Kenny.

-¿Como lo ...? ¿es tan obvio? - pregunto Kyle.

-Solo un poco - responde Kenny con una risita.

-¿Porque no quieres que el culon se entere? - pregunta Stan.

-Porque ella es Mexicana y yo Judio - aclara Kyle.

-¿Y?

-Cartman la joderia como nunca a jodido a una persona - aclara.

-Ya veo.

-Ustedes ya han tenido por lo menos una novia en su vida - dice Kyle.

-Dos novias y Stan una - dice Kenny burlandose.

-Pero tus novias no te duran cabron - se enoja Stan - Y por lo menos mi relacion me duro mas.

-¿Quieres que te romapa las bolas? - amenaza Kenny.

-Atrevete pendejo - presume Stan.

Kyle se pone entre ellos-Basta - intervino.

Kenny y Stan se apartan el uno del otro.

-Solo quiero que me den un consejo para hablarle a Paola porque ella y su familia vendran a comer hoy a nuestra casa - pide Kyle.

-Pues es dificil, ella no habla con nadie - dice Kenny.

-Busca el clitoris - sugiere Stan.

Kyle y Kenny se quedan viendo confudidos a Stan- ¿Que?

-A mi me funciono - dice Stan nervioso.

-Mejor callate Stan - regaña Kyle.

-En mi opinion ella me da algo de miedo - dice Kenny con voz seria.

Kyle se acerca a Kenny-¿Otra vez con eso Kenny? - levanta la voz.

-Tan solo mira sus ojos, en ellos reflejan algo maligno como UN-DE-MO-NI-O - dice lentamente.

Paola pasaba cerca de ellos. Logro escuchar el momento que fue llamada demonio, sus ojos se nublaron y se quedo paralizada.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarla haci otra vez! - grita Kyle enijado

Paola de queda en estado completo de shock.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_-Esa niña me da miedo Dani - dice un niño._

_Ella estaba tras la pared donde estaban conversando un par de niños con rostros similares._

-_¿Porque lo dices Leo? - pregunta Dan_i.

_-Tan solo mira sus ojos - señala Leo - Tiene una mirada perdida como si estuviera biendo algun fantasma y ademas parece desconectada de la realidad.  
><em>

_-A mi me gusta eso de ella - sonrrie - Es una niña muy soñadora.  
><em>

-_No creo que devas juntarte con ella, parece UN-DE-MO-NI-O_ - _dice Leo._

_Paola se empeza a entristeser y a queres llorar._

_Da__ni se enoja-¡Vasta Leo! - grita - ¡No puedo permitir que le llames demonio!_

_Paola deja de llorar, sonrrie lentamente por escuchar que alguien la defendiera._

_-Gracias Dani _

_***Fin FLASHBACK***_

-Calmate Kyle - dice Stan.

-Pero Stan no puedo permitir que el le havle haci - se defiende.

_-_¿Porque haces esto? - escucha un sollozo.

Voltearon los tres. Lo que vieron fue a Paola llorando.

-¿Porque me defiendes? - pegunta sollozando - Si ni siquiera somos amigos.

-Paola... - Kyle intenta decir algo.

Paola sale corriendo de la cafeteria llorando.

-La asustastes judio - rie Cartman.

Se detiene en la puerta del baño de mujeres. Continua llorando.

-El no... yo no ... - solloza - ¿Porque?

Se tapa la cara. Luego siente que una mano se posa en hombro.

-No llores - dijo con dulce voz.

Levanta la cabeza-¿Dani? - pregunta. Cuando voltea ve a Kyle - Eres tu.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Ella no le responde. De todas formas se sienta a su lado.

-¿Porque me defendiste? si no somos amigos - pregunta.

-Porque eso es lo correcto - responde.

-Lo correcto - repite.

-Oye ¿quien es Dani?

-El fue mi mejor amigo - dice.

-¿Que paso con el?

Su mirada se hizo aun mas triste-Nada no paso nada - responde con miedo.

-Escucha Paola si tienes algun problema cual sea sin importar nada, cuentamelo ¿si? - pide - Porque yo siempre estare aqui para ti.

Despues de eso Kyle fue al patio y Paola tambien, duespues entraron al salon y mas tarde fueron a casa.

Paola fue con su mamá como el dia anterior. Cuando iban en el auto todo estaba muy callado hasta que su mamá hablo.

-¿Como te fue en al escuela? - pregunto su mamá.

-Lo normal - respondio.

-¿Has hecho alguna amiga?

-No.

-¿Que te parese el pueblo?

-Tranquilo.

-Paola, la señora Broflovski nos invito a cenar hoy - dijo - Me dijo que su hijo Kyle esta en tu clase ¿es cierto?

-Si.

-Y ¿como es el chico? ¿crees que podrian ser amigos?

-No, ese chico y yo somos muy diferentes - responde.

-¿En que?

-El es un chico muy tierno y lindo - dice sonrrojada - Mientras yo soy...yo soy...

Se apresura en interrumpir- Ah ¿quieres comer un pastelillo o unas creepas? - dice.

Paola respondio que si con la cabeza.

**...En otro lado...**

Ya eran casi las 8:00, hora en que cenarian.

Kyle estaba en su habitacion tratando de ensayar lo que le diria a ella, Stan estaba con el para ayudarlo.

Sheila mando llamar a Kyle y a Stan para que bajaran porque pronto llegaria Paola y su familia. No era nada facil conocer a la familia de la chica que te gusta y mas cuando esa chica te intenta evitar, pero aun asi Kyle estaba decidido a entablar una amistad con ella.

-Ya llegaron - anuncio Sheila.

Cuando habrieron la puerta entraron Paola, su mamá, su papá y su hermano mayor; era un chico demasiado alto y su piel no era tan morena.

-Bienvenidos - saludo Sheila.

-Hola - sonrrie la mamá de Paola - Gracias por invitarnos señora Broflovski.

-Oh llamame Sheila, el es mi esposo Gerald, mi hijo menos Ike y mi hijo mayor Kyle. - señala - ella es Sharon Marsh, su esposo Randy y su hijo menos y amigo de Kyle Stanley.

-Encantados - dice Sharon.

-Me llamo Gabriela, el es mi esposo Juan, mi hijo mayor Zurisaday y mi hija menor Paola.

Despues de las precentaciones, los adultos fueron a la mesa mientras los niños comian en la sala viendo la televison.

-Dime Gabriela ¿Que edades tienes tus hijos? - pregunta Sheila.

-Paola tiene 10 y Zuri 14 - responde.

-¿Escuchaste que nuestros hijos tocaron en la misma clase? - pregunto Sheila.

-Si Paola me dijo - responde.

-¿Que religion son? - preunta Gerald.

-Cristianos - responde Juan.

-Pense que en Mexico habia mas catolicos - dice Sharon.

-Si lo hay - responde Zuri.

-¿Porque dejaron Mexico? - pregunta Randy.

Juan, Gabriela y Zuri se ponen nerviosos por la pregunta.

-Eh por la inseguridad - responde Juan algo apresurado.

-Si en la ciudad habia mucha inseguridad - dice Gabriela.

La familia vuelve a la mirada normal.

**...Mientras en la sala...**

Los niños (Kyle, Ike, Stan y Paola), estaban sentados en el sillon comiendo y viendo Terrence y Phillip, como siempre se reian por cada pedo, pero Paola no reia por nada.

-¿Esto que tiene de divertido? - pregunta Paola con sarcasmo.

-¿No te divierte Terrence y Phillip? es el mejor programa - dice Stan.

-No me divierten estos programas asquerosos y estupidos - responde.

-Bueno podemos ver otra cosa - sugiere Kyle - ¿Que quieres ver Paola?

-No yo no quiero causar molestias - responde.

-No hay molestias - dice Kyle.

Kyle toma el control y pasa cambiando de canal en canal hasta que en uno de los canales estaba SAILOR MOON.

-Hay dejale- dijo Paola.

-¿Una caricatura japonesa para niñas? - pregunta Stan.

-No se le llama caricatura japonesa, es un anime - dice Paola.

Miraban la tele tranquilamente, pero Kyle miraba enbobado a Paola. Cuando termino el programa, ya igual habian terminado de comer.

Los Marsh se fueron osea Stan tambien, Ike se fue a dormir, dejando a Kyle y a Paola solos en la sala. Los adultos iban a platicar en la sala por lo que mandaron a Kyle y a Paola a la habitacion del primero.

Paola estaba sentada en la cama y kyle del otro lado.

-¿Quieres hablar? - pregunta Kyle.

-¿De que?

-De lo que tu quieras

-Bien ¿como puedes vivir rodeado de ignorantes?

Kyle simplemente no comprendio la pregunta y quedo confundido- ¿Que?

-Ya sabes, yo eh vivido rodeada de ignorantes que me molestaban todo el tiempo - dijo - Pienso que no deben ser muy respetuosos con un Judio, sin ofender.

-Tranquila, realmente el unico que me molesta es el culon de Cartman - responde.

-¿Quien?

-Fue el que te molestaba en la escuela, en verdad jode a cualquiere por cualquier cosa.

-Odio a ese tipo de personas - dice.

-Yo igual - dijo.

-Aqui es mejor que Mexico, todos eran ignorantes, reggeteneros, pandilleros y vulgares - dice enojada - Pero aqui tambien son ignorantes pero no tanto.

-No todos aqui son como Cartman - aclara - La verdad es que el es unico que se pone asi. Los demas tienen un poco de desencia - ¿Que cosas te gustan Paola?

-Umm pues, me gusta el anime y el manga, la cultura japonesa, tambien las cosas goticas victorianas, la musica clasica y las peliculas de fantasia - dice.

-Valla, si te gustan muchas cosas algo descomunales - comente - ¿Que te gusta hacer en tu raros libres?

-Ver anime, leer y dormir - responde - ¿A ti que te gusta?

-Lo normal para un niño de mi edad a ecepcion que a mi me gusta estudiar y tener altas calificaiones - responde.

-Es algo raro pero no tiene nada de malo querer sobresalir en la escuela. En cambio yo odio la escuela y estudiar ademas tengo horribles calificaciones en especial en matematica - dice.

-En serio ¿cual es la calificacion con la que pasas?

-Me da algo de pena - se sonrroja.

-Vamos, recuerda que te dije que podias contarme lo que sea - sonrrie.

-No te burles , porque si lo haces te golpeare - amenasa alzando su puño.

-Te lo prometo

-Seis y siete pero en matematicas cinco - dice nerviosa.

-No son tan malas - intenta calmarla - Talvez pueda ayudarte a estudiar y hacer la tera juntos.

-No creo que eso sirve de algo - dice calmado - Mis calificaciones son vomitivas que hasta aveces los maestros usan mis voletas para limpiarze cuando van al baño.

Kyle se rie.

-¿Porque te ries?

-Porque dijiste algo gracioso - deja de reir.

-¿Enserio crees que dije algo gracioso - preunta sonrrojada.

-Si, enverdad pense que las niñas no usaban esos chistes - dice.

Paola suspira y sonrrie con sarcasmo-Las niñas tenes igual de grocerias que los niños - presume.

-Las niñas son aburridas - dice para fastidiarla pero solo para que sonrria amenazantemente.

-Sabias que si sigues diceindo eso te pateare el culo - sonrrie amenazantemente.

Kyle tambien sonrrie con malicia-Me gustaria que lo intentaras.

Los dos pelean de en forma de juegos. La pelea termino en Kyle y Paola sentados en el suelo riendo despues de platicar.

-Entonces el gordo descubrio que tenia que pagar impuestos de Cartmanlandia y empezo a llorar - narro Kyle.

Paola rio pero esta vez de forma alegre.

Ella era linda pero la verdad cuando sonrreia era mucho mas linda. Kyle deimediato amo esa risa.

-Es genial que le dieran lo que merecia a ese idiota de Cartman - sonrrie.

-Si - dijo.

-Kyle con esto ¿somos amigos? - pregunta nerviosa.

-¿Me llamaste Kyle? - dice confundido.

-Eh no me di cuenta de eso ¿Que tiene de raro?

-La verdad es que tu no has llamado por mi nombre - explica.

-Lo siento.

-Tranquila, no es nada malo de hecho me gusta - dijo feliz. Se acerca a Paola y le da la mano - ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

-No lo se - responde - Talvez pueda juntarme contigo un poco, solo un poco.

Kyle sonrrie-Entonces mañana nos juntaremos en el recreo - dice.

Paola sonrrie y dice que si con la cabeza. Los dos se quedan centimetros muy cerca, viendose fijamente, ambos sonrrojados como tomates.

-¡Paola ya debes irte! - grita Sheila desde las escaleras.

-Creo que ya debemos vajar - dice Paola.

Bajan y ella se para frente la puerta junto con su familia. Los padres de Paola se despedian de los de Kyle.

-Muchas gracias Kyle, hace mucho que no me reia de esa forma - sonrrie.

-Yo tambien me diverti mucho - se sonrroja.

-Bien nos vemos mañana en la escuela .

-Espera, mañana podriamos ir juntos a la parada del autovus - pide Kyle.

-Claro me encantaria.

Despues se van a casa. Cuando llegaron Paola se encerro en su cuarto para aparentar dormir pero solo abrio su caja de musica.

**CONTINUARA...**

Es todo lo que pude poner en el capitulo.

Dejen reviews.


	5. CAPITULO 4

Les dejo el capitulo no sin antes decir:

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Lamento los errores de ortografia y si ofendo a alguien por poner lo que pienso de Mexico le doy mis disculpas

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con la realidad es meracoincidencia.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4: Haciendo lazos.<br>**

Ya Kyle estaba feliz por que Paola acepto su amistad y alfin podriaintentar acercarce mas de forma emocional pero algo aun no anda bien en Paola.

Kyle salio de su casa y fue a casa de Paola para ir juntos a tomar el autovus. Toco la puerta y abrio la mamá de Paola.

-Hola Kyle - saludo muy cortes.

-Buenos dias señora ¿esta Paola? - pregunta nervioso.

-Si, ¿para que la quieres? - pregunta.

-Me dijo ayer que podia pasar por ella para ir a la escuela - explica.

-Clara enseguida de hablo - dijo - ¡Paola binieron por ti!

Paola baja las escaleras y va a la puerta. Kyle se sonrroja al verla.

-Hola Kyle - saluda.

-Hola Paola - saluda Kyle.

-Paola ¿estas segura de querer ir con el? - pregunta su madre a al oido - ¿no quieres ir con tu hermano?.

-Estoy segura, quiero ir con Kyle - dice segura.

Kyle miraba la conversacion de Paola y su mamá , pero desvio su mirada y se topo con la mirada de Zuri. Era demasiado alto para ser un adolecente y ademas en la cena de ayer casi no hablo. Pego su mirada en Kyle y no parecia muy contento de que el fuera a la escuela con su hermanita. Se acerco a la puerta.

-¿Que pasa mamá? - dice Zuri algo preocupado.

-Paola ira a la escuela con Kyle - dice.

-¿Que? - exclama impresionado.

-Yo quiero ir con Kyle porque se lo prometi - dice Paola.

-Bien pero antes quiero hablarle a este niño - pide.

Kyle se alarmo, Zuri arrastro a Kyle a fuera de la casa.

-Escuchame niño creo saber que intentas hacer, pero antes de que lo intentes dejame decirte algo - dijo con voz seria - Mi hermana no esta en condicion de hacer amigos y ademas no uno como tu que quiere algo mas.

-¿Que? pero yo solo quiero...

-Paola ya ah sufrido demasiado y no necesita que alguien se lo haga recordar - baja su mirada baja - Si intentas algo con mi HERMANA TE JURO QUE NO VOLVERAS A VER LA LUZ DEL DIA ¿TE QUEDO CLARO MOCOSO? -amenaza enojado.

Kyle se asusta-Si-si señor - responde temblando.

-Kyle ¿nos vamos? - le dice a Kyle.

-Si.

Kyle y Paola se van. Claro que Kyle estaba asustado por la amenaza de Zuri pero le importaba porque el se abia enamorado mas de Paola ayer. Pero lo que no entendio fue "Paola ya a sufrido demasiado". Desde el Principio sabia que en ella habia mucha tristesa, su mirada era muy triste y llena de dolor, tenia que saber que fue lo que le ocurrio antes de venir a South Park para poder ayudarla.

-¿Que te dijo mi hermano? - pregunto Paola.

-Nada, nada importante - responde Kyle apresurado.

-Esta bien - dice.

-Oye ¿despues de clases quieres ir a patinar en hielo y a jugar con nosotros? - pregunta feliz.

-No lo se realmente - dijo - No tengo idea de como patinar y no creo que tus amigos me acepeten.

-Descuida. No todos son como Cartman - explica.

-Bueno intentare - dice con nerviosismo.

Llegaron a la para del autovus. Ahi estaban Stan, Kenny y Cartman.

-Hola chicos - saluda a Kyle.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a Paola junto a Kyle. De la nada Paola volvio a su cara de tristesa.

-¿Que carajo hace esa puta Mexicana aqui? - exige saber Cartman.

-Callate culon. Paola va a tomar el autovus con nosotros - dice Kyle - Mira Paola el es Cartman y el es Kenny.

-Primero Stan se le ocurre traer a Wendy con nosotros y ahora Kyle se le ocurre traer a su novia tambien - reclama Cartman.

-Stan ¿puedo hablarte en privado? - pide Kyle.

-Esta bien - responde.

Stan y Kyle se alejan un poco.

-Hazme un favor - dice Kyle.

-¿Un favor?¿Que clase de favor? - pregunta Stan.

-Dile a Wendy que intente hacerse amiga de Paola para que no se sienta tan sola - pide Kyle.

-Pero Kyle no creo que Wendy quiera hacerse amiga de ella ademas ¿para que? - dice Stan.

-La verdada Stan yo no se mucho de chicas y necesito de una chica para que Paola se sienta mas en confianza - explica.

-De acuerdo pero solo porque eres mi mejor amigo - se recina Stan.

-Gracias Stan.

-Pero no te aseguro nada - aclara.

Regresaron con el grupo. Cartman estaba molestando a Paola, mientras Kenny la miraba con enojo.

-Deja de molestarla Cartman - dice Kyle enojado - ¿Porque no hicste nada Kenny?

Kenny no respondio y solo se apreto los cordones de su chaqueta.

Llega el autovus y se suven. Kyle se sento junto a Paola y Stan se sento con Wendy.

Wendy le da un beso en la mejilla a Stan- Hola Stan - saluda sonrriendo.

-Hola Wendy - corresponde el saludo - Wendy ¿te podria pedir algo?

-Claro Stan - sonrrie.

-¿Podrias hacerte amiga de la niña nueva? - pregunta.

-¿Que? Pero todas las chicas quedamos en que no nos hariamos amigas de ella - se excusa Wendy - Mira su mirada, da miedo.

-Lo se pero Kyle me pidio que te lo preguntara y el es mi mejor amigo - dice Stan.

-Esta bien Stan pero solo por ti - dice Wendy.

-Genial Wendy - sonrrie Stan.

Despues los dos se dan un beso en la boca.

Mientras Cartman estaba sentado con Kenny. Cartman miro a Wendy besando a Stan.

El gordo se puso algo triste, porque le hizo recordar aquella vez donde Wendy lo beso de esa manera. Desde ese entances talvez se enamoro de ella.

-¿Que tiene Stan que no tenga yo? - dice.

-Dejame ver. El es mas atractivo, mas agradable, mas educado, masconsiente ... - dijo Kenny.

-Callate Kenny - dice Cartman enojado.

Llegaron a la escuela y fueron directo al salon. Despues salieron al almuerso.

Kyle convensio a los chicos de que Paola se sentara con ellos cosa que no hizo feliz a Cartman o a Kenny. Cartman por ser un racista y Kenny por pensar que ella fuera peligrosa o aterradora. Kenny y Paola se quedaron en una guerra de miradas aterradoras o de enojo.

-Stan prestame un dolar - pidio Kenny.

-¿Para que lo quieres? - cuestiona Stan.

-Es lo unico que necesito para acompletar la revista porno - dijo Kenny.

Paola se enojo y golpeo a Kenny en el braso.

-¡Auch! - se queja - ¡¿Porque carajo hiciste eso? - grita enojado.

-No es corrector que los hombres exploten de esa forma el cuerpo de la mujer - reclama Paola firmemente.

-¿Porque te importa eso? - pregunta Kenny enojado.

-Porque soy Feminista y esto en contra de la opresion de la mujer posando en esas revistas para complaser a los hombres - dice Paola enojada - Tambien estoy en contra de los maquillajes, superficialidad , concursos de belleza y estereotipos de la mujer.

-Las feministas son viejas gordas que estan en su menstruacion - dijo Cartman con un tono fastidioso.

Paola enfurecida golpea fuerte a Cartman en la cara y este sangra de la nariz.

-Nulla id ipsum spumae aut perdet illam sine misericordia - dijo Paola pero no sono como ella; de hecho sono muy aterrador como si en verdad fuera un demonio y su mirada era paralizante - An constet?

Cartman la miraba con temor y confucion al igual que todos. Entre los alumnos hubo algunos que la llamaron demonio. Kyle no la miraba con temor ni nada por el estilo, el solo la miro con confucion.

Cuando Kenny la miro a los ojos le dio un infarto.

De repente Paola se sobre salto y volvio a la normalidad. Miro a todos, a Kenny muerto, Cartman sangrante y se pregunto ¿Que habia hecho? La verdad para ella fue igual estar en transe, como si otra persona se adueñara de su cuerpo y de su mente.

-¿Q-que p-paso? - pregunto asustada.

-Paola tu golpeaste a Cartman y proninciaste palabras en un idioma extraño - dijo Kyle.

Paola se encoje de hombros y se cubre la cara con su gorro-¿Porque tuvo que pasar de nuevo? - se dijo.

-Jamas habia visto a alguien golpear asi a el culon de Cartman - Kyle le sonrrio a Paola - Eso fue genial Paola.

-¿Que? - pregunta confundida.

-Si ese gordo maldito se lo merecia - dice Kyle.

-¿No me tienes miedo? - pregunto.

-No ¿porque me deberia dar miedo una una niña tan linda? - dijo Kyle.

Paola se sonrroja-¿Cre-es que soy linda? - tartamudea.

_-¿Linda? ¿Porque coño lo dije? yo lo estaba pensando pero salio de la nada de mi voca - _penso.

-No me respondas - dijo Paola - No me gusta que la gente mienta de mi apariencia. Proque se que no soy.

Bien ya era extraño que odiara su pais o que fuera feminista pero ¡UNA NIÑA QUE NO CREE QUE ES LINDA ES MUCHO MAS EXTRAÑO! Pero Kyle realmente pensaba que ella era linda, la mas lida de todas. Era oficial: Paola era la chica perfecta para Kyle.

Entro el profesor Makey alarmado. Se sorprendio cuando vio a Cartman tirado y llorando. Lo llevaron a la enfermeria y nadie dijo que Paola lo golpeo.

A la salida Cartman ya estaba bien. Como Paola lo prometio, fue con Kyle a patinar. Se encontraron con Stan y Wendy.

-Hola Stan, Wendy - saluda Kyle.

-Hola - saluda Wendy.

Stan le recordo a Wendy que tenia que intentar hacerse amiga de Paola pero ella realmente tenia miedo despues de lo que paso, solo seria cuestion de no hacerla enojar para no terminar como Cartman.

-Hola soy Wendy Testaburguer la novia de Stan - se presento formalmente.

-Tu sorrisa se ve muy falsa pero acepto tus saludos - correspode Paola.

-¿Quien quiere patinar? - pregunta Kyle.

Stan y Wendy aceptaron.

-Yo no se patinar.

-No es problema yo te enseño - dijo Kyle.

-No tengo patines - dice Paola.

-Yo te presto unos - dice Weny.

-Pero tengo miedo de intentar aprender y caerme - dijo.

-Esta bien yo no te soltare - sonrrio Kyle.

Paola se sonrroja-Bien - dijo.

Antes de que comensaran a patinar Stan y Wendy ya habian comenzado. Tambien estaban patinando Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token, Bebe, entre otros niños del salon. Para Paola tener que patinar cerca de los niños del salon la hacian ponerse asustada pero por otro lado estar cerca de Kyle la ponia en confiansa plena.

Cuando intentaban comenzar Paola quedo aferrada al brazo de Kyle. de alguna forma le daba confianza tenerlo cerca. Tardo en almenos poder estar de pie pero con ayuda de Kyle lo pudo lograr.

-Lo logre - dijo Paola muy feliz. - ¡Al fin lo logre!

Paola estaba patiando muy feliz como si de nuevo fuera otra persona totalmente diferente a la que Kyle habia conocido. Se vei muy linda cuando sonrreia.

-Lo logre y todo gracias a ti Kyle - sonrrio.

-No, fue gracias a tu esfuerzo - dijo Kyle.

-La verdad si no fuera porti ni lo hubiera intentado - dijo Paola. - te agradecere con algo ¿que te gustaria?

-No es necesario - dice.

-Porfavor necesito darte algo para poder agradecerte algo que creia imposible - sonrrie.

Los dos patinaban juntos, Paola accidentalmente se cai sobre Kyle. La reaccion de el fue un enorme sonrrojo.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto preocupada.

-Si ¿podrias quitarte?

-Perdona.

Paola se quita apurada. El judio y la mexicana se rieron de eso.

Pero a unos cuantos metros de ellos habia alguien observandolos con un enorme enojo. Era nada mas y nada menos que la rubia Bebe Stevens. Estaba tan furiosa con el que Kyle se enamorara de alguien que no fuera ella. Wendy pudo percibir en la rubia el enojo.

-Bebe ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunta.

-No - respondio agresiva.

-¿Porque? - vuelve preguntar.

-Porque Kyle se esta fijando en es puta - refunfuñea.

-Pense que ya no te interesaba Kyle - dice.

Suspira-La verdad volvi a mirar su culo y lo compare con otros culos y resulto que el de Kyle fue el mas lindo -explica.

-¿Sabias que el amor no consiste solo en culos? Por eso no tienes una relacion estable - dice - Miranos a Stan y yo, nuestra relacion no se basa solo en la apariencia y somos muy felices.

-Yo pense que a ti te gustaba... - sonrrie maliciosamente.

Wendy de enoja pero a la vez se pone roja-¡No es verdad a mi no me gusta Cartman! - grita.

Sonrrie-Yo nunca dije que Cartman -dijo - ¡Lo sabia te gusta Cartman!

Se enoja-No me gusta Cartman a mi me gusta Stan, el es mi novio - dice.

-Pues se ve que te gusta el gordo pero no lo admites - dijo muy segura.

-No estamos hablando de mi - dice Wendy para evadir la verdad.

-Lo se pero ¿no tengo idea de que hacer para conquistar a Kyle? ya que a el le gusta esa puta - se queja - Yo no se que le ve a ella, es morena, con lentes, ni siquiera se arregla bien y el colmo de los colmos: es demasiado rara y da miedo.

-Debes entender que el se a enamorado de Paola - dijo Wendy.

-Pero que tiene ella que no tenga yo soy mil veces mas bonita y normal - se defiende.

-Pues el amor es ciego - dice.

-No me importa. Yo hare a Kyle mio cueste lo que cueste - dijo firmemente.

De nuevo con Kyle y Paola: Seguian patinando y riendo.

-En verdad ¿que te gustaria?

-Hay algo que me gustaria - dijo.

-¿Que es?

-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que te paso antes de mudarte a South Park - dijo seriamente.

Paola borro su sonrrisa-Lo siento Kyle, pero no te lo puedo decir - dijo.

-¿Porque no?¿Que acaso no somos amigos?

-Lo se, pero mi pasado no es algo que se deba contar ademas no me gusta recordarlo - explico.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Perdoname por eso - se disculpo - la verdad quiero saber de ti por que tu me...

-¡Broflovski! - alguien grito.

Se enoja Kyle-¿Que carajo quieres Craig? - dijo.

Craig se rio-No te pongas haci, presentame a tu novia - dice.

Kyle se enoja mas-Ella no es mi novia - intenta aclarar.

Craig se acerca a Paola- Hola linda mi nombre es Craig Tucker, es un gusto conocer a una chica tan hermosa como tu - dijo muy seductor

Paola se pone nerviosa-M-me llamo Paola - tartamudea.

-¿Tienes novio? - pregunta.

Kyle se super enoja-¡¿A ti que coño te importa Craig? - grita.

-Callate Broflovski. Paola ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la cafeteria a tomarnos un cafe?, Tweek invita - dijo.

-¡GAH NO ES CIERTO! -grito Tweek a lo lejos.

-No le hagas caso - dijo Craig - Entonces ¿que dices? ¿bienes?

-Eres muy amable Craig pero ya tenia planes con Kyle - explico Paola.

-Oh ya veo bien ¿quizas otro dia? - dijo celoso.

-Me encantaria - dijo.

-Bien, adios - se despide.

Craig se va lleno de celos. Cuando Paola se dio la vuelta, Craig le hizo la seña a Kyle.

-Ese chico es algo presumido - dijo Paola.

-Es mas sarcastico, cinico y quejunbroso pero no se que mosco le pico para ponerse de esa forma - explico Kye.

-Dios valla chico - dijo.

-Lo se - dijo - Paola ¿que quieres hacer ahora?

-Quiero ir a casa ya - dijo sin animos.

-Claro - respondio.

Se fueron sin decirle a Stan o a Wendy. Caminaron sin decir nada por un buen rato.

Kyle se fijo en Paola y vio que algo extraño le pasara al igual como cuando la conocio. ¿Que era lo que le habia pasado antes? Probablemente debio haber presensiado algo muy tragico que la debe aquejar.

-Kyle ¿esta bien que tu y yo seamos amigos? - pregunto.

-¿Porque lo preguntas? - cuestiona.

-No lo se. Solo respondeme - insiste.

-Claro que no tiene nada de malo ¿porque deberia?

-Todos me tienen miedo porque soy muy rara. Yo nunca pude hacer amigos antes por eso mismo y pense que aqui menos podria acercarme a alguien - dijo triste - ¿Porque quisiste acerte mi amigo?

-Porque... pude ver en ti algo diferente y unico - dijo.

Kyle abrasa tiernamente a Paola.

-Recuerda que te dije que podrias contarme todo - dijo tranquilo.

Paola sonrrio lentamente- Gracias Kyle - dijo en voz baja.

Se separaron lentamente. Fueron caminando a la casa de Paola. Cuando llegraron Zuri abrio la puerta.

-¿Donde estabas Paola? - pregunta un poco enojado.

-Perdona Zuri es que cuando sali de la escuela Kyle me llevo a patinar - explico.

Zuri miro a Kyle enojado-Bien despidete de tu amigo - dijo y se dio la vuelta.

-Lo siento por eso - se disculpo haciendo una reverencia.

-No hay problema - dijo - Es mu temprano, talvez cuando terminemos la tarea podamos vernos de nuevo mas tarde.

-Talvez - sonrrio - Sayonara Kuire - dijo feliz.

-¿Que?

-Sayonara es adios en japones y tu nombre en japones se prununciaria Kuire - explica.

Kyle sonrrie- Entiendo - dijo - Adios.

Kyle se aleja. Paola cierra la puerta y sube las escaleras.

-Paola - la detuvo Zuri.

-¿Que?

-No creo que este bien que andes con un niño - dijo - Eso podria pasar de nuevo.

-Yo tambien pense que podria volver a pasar, pero nos mudamos aqui para empezar de nuevo y es lo que intento hacer - dijo.

Sube a su cuarto y se tira en la cama.

-¿En verdad esta bien que intente ser normal y fingir que eso nunca ocurrio?

Volvio a abrir su caja de musica.

-Esta melodia es tan hermosa y me transmite un sentimiento de tranquilidad - dice.

Empienza a cantar junto a la melodia.

_"Os justi Meditabitur sapientiam_  
><em>Et lingua ejus Loquetur judicium"<em>

_"Beatus vir qui Suffert temptationem_  
><em>Quia cum probates furerit<em>  
><em>Accipiet coronam vitae<em>  
><em>Kyrie fons bonitatis<em>  
><em>Kyrie ignis divine eleison"<em>

_"Oh quam sancta_  
><em>Quam serena<em>  
><em>Quam benigna<em>  
><em>Quam amoena<em>  
><em>Esse virgo creditur"<em>

_"Oh quam sancta_  
><em>Quam serena<em>  
><em>Quam Benigna<em>  
><em>Oh castitatis lillium"<em>

-Sera peligroso que este cerca de Kyle pero mientras no lo ame no le ocurrira nada - dijo.

**CONTINUARA..**

* * *

><p>Hasta aqui el capitulo.<p>

Gracias por leerlo si es que alguien lo lee.

Dejer reviews


	6. CAPITULO 5

Hola. Talvez este sea el ultimo que capitulo que suba en los proximos meses porque pronto habra entrega de calificaciones en la escuela y mis padres se enfureceran cuando vean mis asquerosas calificaciones.

Cambiando de tema, como habran notado va ver Candy (CartmanxWendy). No quiero dejar solos a Stan y tampoco a Kenny haci que inventare mas personajes para emparejarlos con ellos pero no creo que sea tan pronto.

**ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON FICTICIOS, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERACOICIDENCIA.**

* * *

><p><strong> CAPITULO 5: Un nuevo comienzo.<strong>

Kyle seguia confundido por Paola, no tenia idea de cual era su pasado y si de verdad era tan terrible como parecia ser lo, tenia que ayudarla a superarlo del todo para haci intentar algo mas que amistad con ella. Pero el problema mas grande ¿Como carajo podria hacer que alguien se lo dijera?.

Cuando acabo su tarea se quedo en cama acostado sin hacer nada hasta que llego Stan.

-Kyle ¿Porque te fuiste sin avisar de la pista de patinaje? - pregunto.

-Paola queria regresar a casa - dijo.

-Kyle creo que Kenny tenia razon sobre ella - dijo Stan seriamente.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que Kenny tenia razon, Paola en verdad parece un verdadero demonio - dijo.

-¡Retractate Stan! - grito enfurecido.

-Recuerda que golpeo a Cartman dejandolo sangrando - dice Stan.

-El culon se lo merecia - la definde Kyle.

-Le rompio el hueso de la naris y le rompio la boca de un solo golpe, cuando lo hizo dijo palabras en otro idioma, sus ojos eran malignos, cuando Kenny los miro le dio un infarto y despues parecio Paola no recordar nada - dijo - Admitelo Kyle, esa niña es un claro demonio.

Kyle se enfurece-¡No vuelvas a llamarla demonio cabron! - grito.

-Digo la verdad - dijo.

-¡Largate ahora mismo de mi habitacion! - grito.

Stan obvedecion sin chistar.

-Como amigo te recomiendo no acercartele mas - le dijo y despues se fue.

Kyle penso que talvez, "solo talvez", sus Kenny y Stan tenian razon pero. Eso era imposible ella no era un demonio, ella era la mujer de sus sueños, era la niña mas bonita que jamas habia visto, ni siquiera se sintio haci con su primer amor Rebecca que al final se convirto en una puta y termino rompiendole el corazon. Paola no era un demonio y jamas voveria a considerar eso porque el la amaba.

-¡Kyle baja a cenar! - grito su mamá.

No la escucho y ella insistio hasta que reacciono. Cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 8:00. Inmediatamente bajo, seguramente su mamá estaria enfurecida y tuvo razon en eso.

-Kyle ¿porque tardaste tanto? - pregunto enojada.

-Perdona es que estaba distraido - dijo.

-Oye vi Stan salir de la casa muy enojado ¿paso algo?¿se pelearon? - quizo saber su padre.

-No es nada - dijo.

-¿Porque?

-Stan llamo a Paola demonio - conto.

-¿Porque Stan diria algo haci? - cuestiono Sheila.

-Bueno fue porque Paola golpeo a Cartman muy fuerte en la cara dejandolo sangrando - cuenta como si nada.

-¡¿Que? - grito Sheila. - ¿Eric esta bien?

-No lo se. Nolo vi que lo llevaron al hospital porque la emorragia no dejaba de sangrar, ademas le dejo los dientes trosados - conto Kyle con orgullo.

-¿Porque ella haria algo haci? - pregunta Gerlad.

-Cartman la estaba molestando - escuso Kyle.

-¿Que mas paso?¿como paso? - dijo Sheila.

Kyle les conto a su familia lo sucedido a principio a fin incluso la parte cuando habla en otro idioma pero omitio la parte en la que Kenny muere de un infarto, si ya de por si su madre se habia puesto histerica por que golperaon a Cartman cualquier cosa que le contara la volveria mas que loca. Estaba seguro que no le contaria que Zuri lo amenazo porque si lo hacia sus padres le dirian que se aleje de ella o peor aun.

Los Gerald y Sheila se quedaron algo confundidos. En ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que contarselos fue un grave error.

-Kyle por tu bien pienso que deberias alejarte de ella - dijo Sheila.

-¿Pero porque?

-No queremos que te haga lo mismo que a Eric - dijo Geral.

-Pero eso fue culpa de Cartman, cualquiera hubiera querido golperlo y a la salida estuvo bien - escuso - Porfavor a ustedes les agradan sus padres ¿cierto?

-Si nos agradan pero pensamos en tu bien - dijo Sheila - No sabes mucho de ella y tampoco de la razon por la que se fueron de Mexico ¿no crees que es algo extraño?

-Mamá yo confio en ella ciegamente no creo que me haga algo - dijo Kyle.

-Kyle pero...

-Esta bien Kyle - dijo Gerlad.

-¿Que? - exclamaron Kyle y Sheila.

-Pienso que esta bien que Kyle tenga amigas - dijo Gerlad - Si sigues juntandote solo con los chicos terminaras haciendote Gay.

Kyle Y Sheila se espantan por eso que dijo. Pero al reccionar Kyle se puso feliz al saber eso.

-Gracias papá

-Pero Gerald - dijo Sheila.

-Calmate Sheila ¿que es lo peor que puede pasar - dijo Gerald tratando de calmarla.

Kyle se fue a su habitacion. No salio de ahi hasta la mañana para ir a la escuela. Antes paso por Paola aunque tuviera que ser amenazado de nuevo.

En la parada del autovus estaban Stan, Cartman enojado y Kenny de nuevo vivito y coleando.

-Otra vez tragiste a ese demonio - renego Cartman. Llevava una vandita en su nariz, otra en su voca y tenia menos dientes.

-No la molestes culon o te rompere la voca... de nuevo - amenazo Kyle.

-Callate rata judia - reclamo Cartman.

Paola pego una mirada demoniaca a Cartman y este se estremecio.

-Su mirada duele mirada duele - dijo Cartman.

Paola se dio cuenta que Kyle la miraba y dejo de mirar demoniacamente a Cartman. Paola hiso finjo una mirada perdida de la realidad para queno se dieran cuenta de lo roja que estaba por ser mirada por Kyle.

Nadie dijo ni hiso nada. Kenny miro con enojo a Paola y empezo a incomodarse pero termino siguiendole el juego.

El autovus no tardo en pasar. Dentro Kyle se sento con Paola, Stan con Wendy y Cartman con Kenny. La pelea de miradas entre Kenny y Paola continuaba cada vez mas intensa. Kyle se preguntaba la razon de esa pelea pero no se animaba a preguntarlo.

Llegaron a la escuela y entraron al salon. Normalmente se sentaron en sus lugares comunes. Paola se sento en el banco feo del fondo mirando distraida hacia el espacio hasta que algo interrumpio su silencio.

-Hola Paola - saludo Craig.

-Ah este hola... umm...

-Craig

-Lo siento es que olvide tu nombre en verdad perdona - contesto apenada.

-No importa - dijo fingiendo no importarle - ¿Quieres ir conmigo a... ?

Kyle se acerca a ellos.

-Paola ¿Craig te esta molestando?

Craig se enoja-No me jodas Broflovski, solo intento invitarla a salir - dijo despues vuelve a sonrreirle a Paola - ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?

Paola se quedo pensativa unos momentos, Kyle no podia ocultar su rabia y Craig se moria de la ansiedad. No sabia que responer hasta que miro a Kyle.

-Lo siento Craig pero Kyle y yo ya teniamos planes para esta tarde ¿talvez otro dia? - respondio.

Kyle sonrrio controlando sus ganas de restregarselo en la cara a Craig, este oculto su enojo pero no muy bien.

-Esta bien - dijo crispado - Tengo que hacer algo, nos vemos luego.

Se aleja mirando a enojado a Kyle y cuando Paola se distrajo le saco el dedo del medio. Se sento en su banco y luego Bebe fue con el.

-Con que quieres estar con esa chica fenomeno - dijo enojada.

-¿Que te importa puta? - dijo enojado.

-Pero ella todo el tiempo esta con Kyle asi que es imposible para ti hablar con ella sin que el llegue ¿me equivoco?

Craig suspira-No to interessa puta - dijo.

-No entiendo ¿que le ven a ella? - pregunto enojada - No es bonita y ni siquiera es normal, es mas da miedo.

-¿Estas bromenado? Es muy bonita y lo mejor "le rompio la nariz a el culon de Cartman" y sabes que yo lo odio - explico.

-Que pendejos son.

-Se que te gusta Broflovski pero el ni voltea a verte porque le gusta Paola - dijo fastidioso.

Bebe se enoja-Tu tambien estas igual cabron - dijo enojada.

-No importa cuanto te sefuerses a Broflovski no le gustan la putas como tu - dijo.

Bebe hiba a gritarle a Craig pero llego el señor Garrison y no hubo tiempo de alargar la discusion.

-Bien niños. Hoy tendremos un examen sorpresa de matematicas - dijo.

Todos hicieron señal de despresio.

-Silencio niños tienen que hacer los problemas si no reprpvaran el examen y despues el año para hechar a perder su vida - dijo enojado.

El señor Garrison hiso pasar las hojas de examen y todos empesarona tratar de contestarla o al menos copiarse unos de otros. Claro que para Kyle era de lo mas facil y los pudo contestar rapido pero Paola era algo totalmente opuesto, no entendia no jota de lo escrito que hasta queria golpear su cabeza contra el banco. Paso el rato y el tiempo se agoto.

-Entreguenme sus hojas.

Pasaron las hojas hasta el señor Garrison. Kyle estaba seguro de que tendria la mas alta calificacion de la clase (logro arevasar a Wendy) mientras Paola ni siquiera lo termino y lo que pudo hacer estaba segura de que estubo mal.

Despues les toco clase de gimnasia, seria la primera vez que Paola le tocaba esa clase. Pusieron a los niñas a jugar quemados y las niñas voleiball. Kyle, Stan, Cartman y Kenny estuvieron en el mismo equipo junto a otros entre ellos Craig.

Tuvieron problemas en que equipo tendria a Paola pero lo resolvieron a la suerte tocandole en el equipo de Wendy y Bebe. Claro que a los miembros no les agrado la idea, tendrian que evitar que Paola lastimara a alguien pero no resulto como esperaban de hecho Paola era pesima jugando, era lenta no podia siquiera pegarle a la pelota y menos tirarle.

Mientras Kyle jugaba miro a Paola jugando (al menos eso parecia) se quedo pasmado biendola y con cara de estupido igual como cuando Stan veia a Wendy antes de que fuera su novia. Estaba en una fantasia desconectado del mundo aunque no duro mucho en ella, un balon boto en su cara.

-Lo siento Broflovski - dijo Craig quien habia lanzado el balon.

-Lo hiceste a proposito ¿verdad?

-No ¿como crees? - respondio con sarcasmo.

La clase termino muy rapido para Kyle y Paola. En el patio Kyle prefirio no estar con sus amigos y estar solo con Paola.

-Kyle anoche mi mamá me ofrecio entrar a clases de ballet en unos dias - dijo.

-Eso esta bien

-Pero no se si deba entrar.

-¿No te gusta el ballet?

-Siempre eh querido entrar a una pero tengo miedo de ser terrible, jamas podria bailar - dijo triste.

-No puedes decir que no puedes si no lo has intentado - aconsejo - primero esfuerzate en el ballet para ser bueno en ello ¿que dices?

-Pero en verdad soy terrible en todo

-Paola no puedes ser terrible en todo lo que existe - dijo - Ademas siempre contaras conmigo para apoyarte

-Gracias Kyle - sonrrie. - Lo intentare y te prometo esforzarme.

Un poco lejos de ellos, Bebe continuaba mirandolos enojada tan celosa de que en tan poco tiempo se hallan hecho amigos y ella conociendolo por muchas mas años casi ni le hable.

-Maldita puta.

-Deja de quejarte - dice Wendy.

-Ella no puede estar cerca del culo de mi Kyle.

-Pues ya lo esta, tan cerca que parece que se abrazaran y despues de besaran.

Bebe se enoja-¡Callate con un carajo! - grita.

-Perdona Bebe pero no puedes dejarte llevar por tus celos - aconsejo.

-Mira quien lo dice, la misma que enloquecio cuando su novio vio a la maestra sustituta y la misma que se puso implantes para llamar la atencion de todos - le recordo con sarcasmo.

-No me molestes cualquiera se pondria a si por su novio - se defendio - Pero Kyle no es tu novio y talvez no lo sera.

-Claro que sera mi novio - dijo segura.

-¿Como?

-Tengo un plan y se quien me puede ayudar - sonrrio con malicia.

En el salon de nuevo.

-Gracias a las computadoras, ya tengo los resultados de los examenes - dijo el Señor Garrison.

Los niños y las niñas se pusieron algo nerviosos.

-El mejor de los resultados fue el de Kyle con 100 - anuncio.

Kyle hizo una sonrrisa al cabo ya se lo esperaba.

- Se supone que no puedo decirles el pero pero igual lo hare. El pero fue el de Paola con 12. - dijo.

Todos la miran y ella aplasta su cara en el banco.

-Hey, yo saque 0 ¿porque dice que ella saco peor que yo? - reclama Cartman.

-Porque contigo no hay remedio Eric - dijo enojado.

Cuando se acabo la clase salieron los niños.

-Paola ¿puedo hablar contigo? - pregunto el señor Garrison.

Paola se acero a su escritorio.

-Te espero en la puerta - dijo Kyle y salio.

-Paola me temo que necesitas mejorar demasiado - dijo.

-Lo se señor Garrison.

-No se como era la educacion en Mexico pero aqui tienes que esforzarte mas ¿me entiendes?

-Si.

-Bien si no mejoras tendre que hablar con tus padres - advirtio.

-De acurdo señor Garrison.

Del otro lado de la puerta Kyle escuchaba la conversacion.

Cuando Paola salio no se dio cuenta que Kyle estava esperandola del otro lado y termino golapendolo con la puerta.

-Kyle, lo siento tanto en verdad no fue mi intencion - dijo muy arrepentida. Intento ayudar a Kyle a ponerse de pie.

-Esta bien.

-Lo siento porfavor perdoname.

-Te juro que no hay problema alguno.

-Que alivio no soportaria hacerte daño.

Salieron de la escuela alejados de los amigos de Kyle. Hiban conversando y riendo con alegria parecia que se conociesen de hace mucho tiempo. Era una opotunidad para olvidar aquel dolor, era un nuevo comienzo.

**...En otra parte...**

Kenny entro a su casa, sus padre estaban peleando ignorando que su hijo entro s casa. Fue directo a su habitacion y se acuesta en su cama.

-No entiendo ¿porque estando junto a la niña nueva me siento tan asustado? algo es diferenta en ella - se dijo - Es la unica que recuerda mis muertes y cuando la mire a los ojos me hiso morir. No debe ser humana - suspiro - Pero Kyle la ve diferente, encontro el amor en un demonio y yo no eh encontrado el amor.

Kenny reflexiona en silencio pero no sobre Paola sino el porque no a entontrado el amor en una persona, en cierta forma envidiava a Kyle y a Stan pero no a Cartman a sabiendas de que el nunca la encontraria.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Etto etto no tenia un mejor final para el capitulo.<strong>

**Gacias por lerlo si es que alguien lo lee.  
><strong>


	7. CAPITULO 6

¡Damas y caballeros, hoy es el debut de mi nuevo personaje!

No me prohibieron el internet pero me reducieron el tiempo para usarlo asi que me terdare mas en publicar los capitulos. ONEGAI SEAN PACIENTES

**ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON FICTICIOS, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERACOINCIDENCIA.**

**POSDATA: FIRME PARA EVITAR LA PUTA LEY S.O.P.A  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6: El nuevo amor de Kenny, la niña rica.<strong>

Paola les dijo a su mamá que queria ir a cleses de ballet y gustosa la inscribio. Zuri hiso oposision en el tema junto con su papá pero a mamá nadie la contradice y menos le gana.

La familia ya habia cumplido su primera semana completa en South Park, todo estaba muy bien para ellos sobre todo para Paola ya que tenia a Kyle, a su lado siempre que ella se ponia triste Kyle sabia como animarla y como hacer que se sintiera en confianza. Parecia una niña mas alegre y activa pero solo era haci con Kyle, no hablaba con nadie mas que Kyle a ecepcion de Cartman pero solo para distutir sus ideas opuestas. No puedo mejorar de todo en la escuela Kyle pero la ayudaba en las tares y le daba asesorias de matematicas.

Era martes y ese dia entraria a clases de ballet.

Cuando salieron de la escuela Paola se fue a su casa con su mamá. Paola dijo que iria sola al ballet y regresria solo, bueno no sola precisamente sino con Kyle.

Kyle toco la puerta de la casa de Paola junto con Kenny.

-No se porque te acompañe el ballet es aburrido - dijo Kenny.

-Porque querias ver a las chicas mayores en leotardo - recordo.

-Cierto.

Insistio en la puerta y Paola a abrio.

-Hola Kyle - saludo. Miro a Kenny se puso algo nerviosa -Este hola Kenny.

Kenny hizo cara de puchero-Hola - saludo.

Paola y Kenny continuaron mirandose con enojo.

-¿Nos vamos vamos ya? - dijo interfiriendo.

-Si.

Los tres se van caminando hasta la escuela de ballet. Llegaron, Kyle y Kenny la acompañaron hasta los casilleros y la esperaron mientras se cambiaba. Kenny tenia los ojos bien abiertos para ver a las chicas en leotardo.

-Kenny no creo que debas seguir mirando haci a las chicas - dijo Kyle - Por eso no tienes novia.

-No me molestes.

Alguien entro al mismo lugar que ellos y Kenny la miro. Era una sonrriente niña de pelo naranja con ojos de miel, vestia una blusa amarilla, una falda de cuadros rojos, unos zapatos escolares, una bufanda roja y un gorrito del mismo color. Kenny quedo embobado con la belleza de la niña.

-Kenny ¿que te ocurre?

-Es linda Kyle, muy, muy linda - dijo apendejado (no se si sera una palabra).

-¿Hablas de aquella chica? - señalo a la niña - No debes ponerte haci por una, hay mami... - Kyle se enbobo y se pone como tomate por ver a Paola en leotardo.

-Kyle ¿tu cres que me veo bien en leotardo? - pregunto apenada.

-Te ves hermosa - dijo como idiota.

Paola se sonrroja y se apena-Eh... gracias - respondio.

Hubo un paralizante momento entre ellos dos, donde la mirada de uno no se apartaba de la del otro.

Despues de que la niña salio de los vestidores Kenny intento acercarzaa ella para hablarle pero estaba mas concetrada en amarranza sus zapatillas y cuando abrio el casillero no se fijo que golpeo a Kenny hasta que callo. Ella se apresuro a ayudarlo.

-Por dios, ¿usted se encuentra bien joven? - dijo preocupada.

Kenny abrio los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su bello angel.

-Mejor que nunca - dijo como estupido.

-Lamento mi torpeza - dice arrepentida - ¿Hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer para recompenzar aquel accidente?

Kenny solo la seguia mirando igual.

-Disculpe joven - insitio - joven, joven.

Kenny reacciono a la decima sexta vez.

-Eh si estoy bien - dijo.

-Que alivio - sonrio - Lamento mi descortecia, me llamo Candace Cooper ¿cual es su nombre?

-Soy Kenneth McCormik, pero puedes decirme Kenny - dice feliz.

Hace una elegante reverencia- Es un placer conocerlo joven Kenny - dijo.

-El gusto es mio Candace - correspondio.

La maestra llamo a las estudiantes para que se reunieran en la barra.

-Ya tengo que irme, con su permiso me retiro - se va.

La miro hasta donde le alcanzo la vista.

Kenny y Kyle observaban a sus amores bailar. Paola se esforsaba mucho para que pudiera salirle bien y no era tan terrible como pensaba, por el lado contrario, Candace era tan ligera como una pluma, tan delicada como el cristal, tan fina como la porcelana y tan hermosa como un angel bailaba como ninguna otra.

-Kyle...

-Dime Kenny.

-Creo que estoy enamorado - dijo.

-¿De quien?

-De ese angel - señala a Candace.

-Amigo,esa chica es Candace Cooper - dijo.

-¿Que tiene?

-Que es rica - explico.

Kenny sale de su burbuja-¿Rica? - dijo confundido.

-Si, la familia Cooper es la familia mas rica de todo South Park - dijo - Su padre es neurocirujano y biologo, su madre una afamada diseñadora de ropa para dama.

-Pero nuna eh escuchado sobre ellos.

-Se la viven viajando por el trabajo de su padre pero cuando estan aqui ella casi nunca sale - explica.

-Y ¿entonces como va a la escuela?

-Hace escuela en casa. No pueden dejar a su unica hija en una escuela publica o un colegio privado - dijo - No es por joderte pero sus padres no te dejaran acercarte a su unica eredera.

-¿Porque?

-¿Se te olvido? Recuerda que TU-ERES-POBRE - dijo.

-Mierda - refunfuñea.

Kyle sintio lastima por su amigo pero era la cruda realidad, una familia tan rica como la Cooper no podria juntarse con una tan pobre como la McCormik. Despues de haber muerto de sifilis por su novia Tammy penso que seria mejor evitar tener una relacion que no se base en el sexo, tal como se lo dijo Kyle, aunque creia que eso seria imposible para un chico pervertido pero ahora se enamora puramente de una chica y tenia que ser rica. Kenny tenia un amor imposible.

-Pero no importa si envedad te gusta - intento animarlo.

-Tienes razon, debo intentar hablarle - sonrrio levemente.

-Si tu ne me apoyaste con Paola no sigmifica que yo no deba apoyarte - dijo.

Kyle miraba a Paola bailar quedando como idiota. Cuando la miraba el tiempo y el mundo se detenian para el.

Terminando la clase, cuando Paola termino de cambierse Kyle fue con ella.

-¿Que tal baile? - pregunto nerviosa.

-Bailaste muy bien - respondio Kyle.

-¿En verdad lo cress?

-Te lo juro.

-Disculpe señorita Paola - alguien ablo tras Paola.

Kyle y Paola voltearon y vieron a la niña rica Candace.

-Olvido sus zapatillas en la silla - dijo.

Paola tomo las zapatillas- Gracias - agradecio.

No tardo en darse cuenta que al lado de ellos Kenny estaba parado.

-Es usted joven Kenny.

-Si es un gran gusto saber que la tu tomas clases con la novia de mi amigo Kyle - dijo nervioso.

Kyle y Paola se sonrrojan-¿Novia? - repiten juntos.

-Ella no es mi novia - aclara Kyle.

-Yo no soy soy novia - aclara Paola.

-Descuiden entiendo su situacion romantica - dijo Candace.

Kyle y Paola se enojan-¡No tenemos ninguna situacion romantica! - gritan juntos.

-No les agas caso - dijo Kenny - ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

-No tengo nada que hacer - respondio.

-Entonces ¿te gustaria salir conmigo a comer una hamburguesa o algo por el estilo? - pregunta.

-No lo se, mis padres no les gustaria que yo saliera con un chico - respondio.

-¿Que tal si vamos Kyle, Paola, tu y yo? - sugiere.

-No hay problema si es haci.

-Perfecto, permiteme preguntarle a Kyle - dice y se va con Kyle y Paola.

-¿Que paso Kenny? - pregunta Kyle.

-Nada ¿quieren ir salir con Candace y conmigo ahora?

Kyle y Paola se quedan mirando con duda.

-¿Porque deberiamos?

-Porque no la dejan salir con solo un chico - explica Kenny.

-Lo se pero no tengo motivo para acompañarte - dice.

-Yo te acompañe aqui haci que me la debes - reclama.

-Tienes razon de acuerdo te acompañare ¿tu que dices Paola?

-No hay problema simpre y cuando este contigo - respondio.

Kyle se sonrroja.

-No se quejen que les digan que son novios - se burla Kenny.

Paola y Kyle se enojan pero de todas forman van con Kenny a donde los esperaba Candace. Salen de la clase y se van todos juntos al KFC. Kyle camino con Paola tras Kenny y Candace. Ellos hablaban de cosas que no pudieron escuhar pero no era de importancia para Kyle y Paola.

-¿Entonces sabes bailar vals, tocar piano, flauta, pintar, escribir poesia, esgrima y arqueria y ahora aprendes ballet? - repitio Kenny.

-Exacto pero lo que mas amo es tocar el violin - djo Candace.

-Eso es genial - exclamo.

-Si aprendi a tocarlo a los siete años.

-Increible - dijo fingiendo interes porque solo la seguia mirando enbobado.

Con el poco tiempo bastopara que Kenny comprendiera que le gustaba su forma de ser y eso si era un verdadero sentimiento pero ¿como una niña rica y talentosa se fijaria en un niño pobre cuyo unico talento es no morir?

Mas tarde Kyle y Paola se separaron del ellos y solo quedaban lo dos. En un rato Candace se dio cuenta de que era tarde y pidio que Kenny la dejara en su casa.

Era una casa enorme y hermosa

-Gracias por este dia joven Kenny - agradecio.

-No hay de que ¿nos veremos otro dia?

-Claro - sonrrie - adios.

Le da un beso en la mejilla. Kenny se queda paralizado mientras Candace entra a su casa.

Kenny se dio la vuelta feliz de la vida. Corria y saltaba como si no le importara nada, lo que fue malo y no vio el camion que enseguida lo arrollo y mato pero al menos murio feliz y estaba impaciente para revivir el dia siguiente.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio? Dejen reviews<br>**


	8. CAPITULO 7

Recordare que no podre estar en la computadora mucho asi que me tardare mas en escribir.

GRACIAS A DIOS LE GANAMOS A LA LEY S.O.P.A

**ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON FICTICIOS. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CONLA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA**.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7: El regreso de la pesadilla.<strong>

Ya paso dos semanas de que Kenny conocio a Candace y se enamoro un poco mas de ella. Con suerte no habia conocido a sus padres pero Candace ya conocio a los padres de Kenny.

La vida estaba pintada de rosa para Paola con Kyle a su lado se sentia que nunca mas estaria sola en el mundo, estaba mas llena de vida. Seguia sin hablarle a nadie del salon ecepto Kyle y Butters de quien igual manera se hiso amiga. No mejoro en la escuela pero no le daba importancia alcabo aprendio a controlar a Cartman y prefirio no hablarle a Kenny que la seguia llamando demonio. Mejoro un poco en el bellet. Aunque pareciera que estuviera feliz, en el fonde seguia sufriendo por su pasado.

Estaba dormida en su cama pero no tranquila.

_***En el sueño***_

_Paola entro a una casa,tenia un asqueroso olor a cadaver, todo estaba extrañamente silencioso, no habia nadie._

_-Hola ¿hay alguien? - repitio eso muchas veces pero nadie respondio._

_Continuo caminado, en unos de los pasos se resbalo con sangre que emanaba de un pequeño perro destripado junto a otro mas grande; Paola al verlos se espanto y vomito pero siguio. Escucho el llanto de una niña del piso de arriba sintio curiosidad y subio, el llanto se hacia mas intenso hasta que se convirtio en una aterradora y demento risa. Entro al cuarto donde se oia la carcajada, en la cama estaba sentada una niña riendo con una risa que no parecia humana._

_-¿Quien eres?_

_Tomo su hombre para verle la cara. Los ojos de la niña eran cafe oscuro que ni siquiera se veia la pupila hasta no parecia humana, su cara estada manchada de sangre al igual que su ropa y sus manos que sostenian un cuchillo para cortar cebollas, su cara tenia una sonrrisa maniaca._

_-Sabes quien soy, en mas lo sepas menos tiempo podras seguir como un ser humano - dijo con voz aterradora._

_La palabra humano revoto en su mente._

_-Lo que hace a uno humano es el amor y si lo pierdes dejaras de ser un humano - continuo._

_Miro a sus pies y habia un hombre y una mujer desfigurados, un chico con la cabeza partida a la mitad y cuando los vio vomito pero tambien habia un niño moribundo que parecia horriblemente apuñalado, tenia los ojos abiertos que pareciasn que la miraban con tristesa._

_-¡Por dios Dani! - grito con terror y empezo a llorar._

_-¿Porque lo hicste Paola? Yo fui tu amigo - dijo vomitando sangre y despues quedo inmovil._

_-¡No puede ser! - grito asustada y llorando.  
><em>

_-Tu sabias que esto era algo inebitable - le dijo en el oido con voz siniestra.  
><em>

_Sin darse cuenta la niña desaparecio, Paola tenia el cuchillo en sus manos y manchas de sangre._

_-No comprendo ¿porque paso esto? - sollozo._

_Todo eso desaparecio y cambio, ya no era la cerrada habitacion si no un comedor donde estaban centados una mujer llorando, un hombre enoajado y un chico igual llorando. Paola tenia el cuchillo y el cuerpo junto a esas personas que eran su familia. No tenia idea de como termino haci. _

_-Demonio - escuho varias voces repiteindolo una y otra vez e inclusive su famalia._

_-Eres un demonio - la misma niña aparecio frente a ella otra vez._

_Grito y se pareto la cabeza._

_Dani se paro frente a ella pero tenia el agujero de donde lo apuñalaron, la boca destrosada y la sangre cubria su ropa._

_-Cualquiera que se te acerque terminara como yo - le dijo pero su voz siniestra de demonio._

_Paola se tiro a suelo a llorar- Yo no queria esto. ¡SOY UN DEMONIO! - grito._

_Su familia se puso frente a ella, personas que alguna vez conocio y los que conocio en South Park le gritaban llamandola demonio mientras la señalaban con el dedo al igual como cuando apuntan a un homicida. _

_Lo siguiente que se puso frente a sus ojos fue el cuerpo de Kenny asesinado de la forma mas horripilante, tenia la cara desfigurada, sus organos estaban fuera de el, ya no tenia piernas y un solo brazo, al igual vomito.  
><em>

_-Paola - escucho una tierna voz llamandola de algun lejano lugar. Paola fue hacia donde se escuchara mas fuerte la voz._

_Logro alcalzarla pero slo era una silueta de un niño._

_-Paola - repitio._

_-¿Quen eres?. Porfavor ayudame ya no puedo continuar - pido llorando._

_-¿Ayudarte? - la sombra se alejo lentamente de ella. Intento alcanzarla pero fue inutil._

_-¡YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR! - grito convinando locura y llanto._

_***Fin del sueño***_

Desperto gritando de revote con respiracion agitada, cuando analizo rapidamente su sueño vomito en su cama y lloro. Fue algo tan horrible y real que sentia el miedo todavia efectivamente ya lo habia soñado antes estaba tn asustada que sentia que necesitaba a alguien pero no a cualquiera, necesitaba a Kyle para consolarla. Al moverse sentio algo en su cama y era un cuchillo igual al de sus sueños.

Entro su mamá, su papá y Zuri apresuados a atender el llanto.

-¡Paola ¿que ocurre? - pregunta la alarmada de su madre. Inmediatamente abrazo a su hija.

-Oh dios mio - exclamo su padre al ver el vomito.

Pero solo Zuri pudo notar el cuchillo pero no quizo alarmar a sus padres. Paola prefirio no contarles su pesadilla.

**...Al dia siguiente...**

Paola y Kyle fueron juntos a la escula. En el transcurso del camino a la parada Paola se nego a hablar con Kyle. Llegaron normalmente Cartman empezo con sus ideas racisistas, Kyle contradicendo a Cartman y Stan apoyando a su mejor amigo.

-Los judios son ratas al igual que los mexicanos - dijo Cartman.

-¡Basta culon! - grito Kyle.

Kenny miro a Paola muy triste cunado miro sus ojos se dio cuenta de que el demonio que golpeo a Cartman tal vez podia regresar.

-Algo raro le pasa al demonio - dijo Kenny señalando a Paola.

Regreso a su mente cuando en su pesadilla todos la llamaron demonio. De nuevo sus ojos se pusieron sinestros y su como demonio, extendio su mano hcia Kenny con deseo de hacerle algo.

-Tuam - dijo con vez aterradora en otro idioma aunque nadie la escucho.

-¡Deja de llamarla demonio! - grita Kyle enojado haciendo que Paola regrese a la normalidad.

-Callate digo lo que pienso - inutilmente se defendio.

Llego el autovus y llegaron a la escuela. Antes de empezar la clase estaba distraida y asustada pensando en su pesadilla que habia visto antes de que pasara esa tragedia tan horrible solo que esta vez nuevas cosas se agregaron al sueño lo mas confuso era que el sueño reflejaba el pasado o tambien podia reflejar un futuro aun mas horrible que lo que vivio antes. Se dio cuenta que por algun motivo guardo el cuchillo en la mochila pero fue algo inconciente ¿o no?

Kyle no podia evitar precuparse por Paola pero ella decia que todo estaba bien aunque su cara reflejaba todo lo contrario de eso.

**CONTINURA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero no haberlos traumado o asquedo mucho en el capitulo pero estaba escuchando una caoncion que me dio inspiracion y de tanta no pude contenerme por eso mis amigas peinsan que estoy enferma ¿Tal vez sea haci?<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto amigos.  
><strong>


	9. CAPITULO 8

Nuevo personaje.

**ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON FICTICIOS. CUAQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO: La horrible prima de Cartman.<strong>

Al terminar la escuela Paola no fue con Kyle a casa.

Mientras Cartman estaba en su casa comiendo frituras viendo la television.

-Cielito tengo geniales noticias - dijo su madre Liane muy feliz.

-No me importa solo quiero ver la television en paz - renego.

-Tu prima Megan vendra a vivir con nosotros - anuncio.

-¿Quien?

-Hablo de tu prima "la gordita" que vivia en Los Angeles con la que jugabas cuando eras pequeño.

-Ya recorde, intentamos basiar el centro comercial de judios cuando teniamos cuatro años que buenos recuerdos aquellos - suspiro - ¿Caundo llegara?

-Ya biene en camino.

-Genial ¿que tan gorda sera ahora?

No paso mucho de que alguien tocara la puerta.

-¡Mamá la puerta! - grito.

-En seguida cariño - camino hacia la puerta.

Cuando abrio la puerta estaba una niña rubia pelo ondulado con ojos verdes, vestia una chaqueta color lila, una pantalon morado y una boina del mismo color de la chaqueta pero lo mas importante ¡Era delgada!

-Hola Megan - saludo Liane sorprendida - Balla que estas diferente a la ulitma vez que te vi.

-Si tia tenia siete años y ahora tengo 10 años - dijo orgullosa.

-Pasa Eric esta ancioso por verte - dijo abriendo paso a la rubia.

Cuando pasa dejo a su tia Liane cargando sus maletas, al entrar mira a Cartman comiendo pero el no se percato de su presencia.

-¡Hola primo Eric! - grito.

Los timpanos de Cartman revotaron y volteo encabronado hacia ella pero el enojo se le paso cuando vio que su prima "la gordita" yo no era tan gora sino muy delgada tanto que no podia creer que fuera ella.

-¿Quien eres? - pregunto confundido.

-Soy tu prima Megan ¿no te acuerdas de mi? - dijo molesta. Cartman parecia aun confundido - Intentamos exterminar hippies juntos de pequeños.

-¿Eres tu? - pregunto - Pero estas tan delgada.

-A eso, mis padres me impucieron una dieta a los ocho años despues de varios infartos - dijo - Tu sigues igual de gordo.

Cartman se enoja- No soy gordo soy fuertecito - dijo.

-No es cambiado en nada Eric - rio.

-Tu adelgasaste.

-Cambie en en exterior pero por dentro sigo siendo la misma de siempre que intenta exteminar a los malditos judios y a los hippies - siguio riendo.

-Genail juntos podemos joder a Kyle y a su novia - rio maleficamente.

-¿Quien es Kyle?

-La peor rata judia del mundo - dijo seriamente.

-Ya recuerdo, lo conoci una vez cunado bine de visita tambien al hippie y el pobre.

-Si ellos.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que entro su madre.

-Megan te llevare a tu habitacion.

-Si tia Liane.

La siguio a un cuarto junto al de Cartman, no era tan grande o tan pequeño pero estaba bien para ella.

-Te recordare que mañana iras a la escuela con Eric - recordo.

-Como sea, dejame sola un poco para poder sacar algunas de mis cosas - aviso.

-Bien entonces te dejare sola hablame si necesitas algo - salio dejando la puerta cerrada.

Megan se recosto en la cama unos minutos despues de su maleta saco unos cuantos papeles con fotos de judios (en verdad era igula a Cartman). Siempre tuvo una extensa relacion por Cartman por sus caracteres iguales pero Megan era mas intelignete, sabia simpre quien le estaba mintiendo, era imposible sorprenderla porque sabia que alguien estaba tras ella pero eso era algo extraño porque poseia un don que nadie que conocia tenia.

Unos pocos minutos entra Cartman Megan no se molesta en mirar.

-¿Que quieres Eric? - pregunto.

-¿Como sabias que era yo?

-Intuicion - respondio - ¿Que quieres?

-Quiero planear una estategia para acabar con los judios con tu ayuda - dijo.

Sonrrio-Tu sabes que nunca rechazaria una propuesta para acabar con los judios - dijo - ¿Que estamos esperando? Acabemos con esas sucias pestes.

Se quedaron en la hbitacion escribiendo y hablando sobre como exterminar a los judios horas y horas pero no lograron ningun plan de exterminio judio aunque se divirtieron mucho, el tiempo se les fue hablando ya hasta era hora de la cena, despues vieron television y mas tarde se fueron a dormir.

Al levantarse se fueron a la parada de autovus y se encontraron con Stan, Kenny, Kyle y Paola.

-Hola chicos - saluda Cartman.

Kyle le dio un vistaso a Megan- ¿Quien es ella? - pregunta.

-Es mi prima Megan.

-Hola - saluda.

A Stan, Kyle y a Kenny les dio un recuerdo de golpe de una odiosa niña gorda igual a Cartman soprendete que ahora estara tan delgada.

-Hola hippe - señalo a Stan - hola pobre - señalo a Kenny - hola judio - señalo a Kyle.

-Wow tienes una muy buena memoria - dice Cartman.

-No lo recuerdo mucho pero tengo grabadas sus esencias - dijo.

Obvio los no comprendieron mucho y solo la miraron con confucion. Mientras Megan sintio algo extraño cerca de Paola como una especie de precencia de un demonio, se estremecion.

-¿Quien es la morena? - pregunta Megan con su miedo bien dicimulado.

-Es Paola la mexicana y es la novia del judio Kyle - dice Cartman.

-¡No somos novios! - gritan enojados al mismo tiempo.

Cartman le susurra al oido a su prima-Ten cuidado con ella es un moustro - le dice.

-Creo que me di cuenta - le dio la razon.

-De que hablan - pregunta Stan.

-De nada que te importe hippie - le contesta enojada.

Les esperaba toda una vida de doble fastidio si con Cartman era demasiado ahora con Megan seria algo mil veces peor pero si podian vivir con Cartman desde kinder ¿porque no podian aguantar a Megan tambien?.

-_Siempre e podido sentir las presencias de las personas y e persivido de todo tipo en mi vida pero_ _nunca e persivido una como esa eso me da escalofrios_ - penso.

Paso el autovus que los recogio. Megan se sento junto a Eric. Aparte de sentir presencias, era muy observadora y le permito persivir que su primito favorito no apartava su vista de cierta chica pelinegra con ojos violeta que llevava una boina rosa.

-¿Quien es la chica que estas mirando? - pregunto con una sonrrisa.

Cartman reacciona-No estaba mirando a alguien - dice apresurado.

-Sabes que no puedes mentirme primito - dijo - Yo vie que estabas mirando e esa chica - señala a Wendy.

Cartman suspira-Se llama Wendy Testaburguer y no importa la verdad de todas formas ella tiene novio - dice deprimido.

Megan sintio algo de lastima a Cartman e intensoconsolarlo.

-Esa tal Wendy es una pendeja por preferir al hippie en lugar de ti - dijo algo enojada.

-Solo dices eso para consolarme ¿verdad?

Le da una palmad en el hombre- Si - dice.

Meintras con Kyle y Paola. Las cosas andaban algo mal porque desde ayer no se habian dirijido a palabra solo para decirse un hola ceco. Todo iba tan bien pero ahora iba de mal en peor.

-Que frio hace ¿no te parece? - dice Kyle para romper el hielo.

-Si hace mucho pero mucho frio - le da la razon.

-¿Quieres ir a patinar despues de clases?

-No gracias - respondio inexpresiva.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras Craig los miraba feliz y preparado para tomar ventaja de eso, Kyle era demasiado comprensivo para insistir que le contara lo que le ocurria pero Craig era mas insistente y seductor aparte que no le importaba lo que le pasaba.

-Paola pronto vas a olvidar a Broflovski y vas a ser mi novia - dijo maliciosamente en voz baja.

Tweek se acerco a el y le entrega un papelito.

-¿Que es esto? - pregunta.

-¡GAH te lo manda Bebe!¡Dijo que te dijera que lo leyeras pero es demaciada presion! - giro alterado y regresa a su asiento.

Craig abre la pequeña nota con mucha sospecha.

_***NOTA***  
><em>

_Veme en el recreo detras del bote de basura_ _para desasernos de nuestros rivales. Ven solo._

_Firma: Bebe_

_***FIN NOTA***_

Sabia de lo que las chicas eran capaces de hacer por algo que quisieran y clao que Bebe podia reaccionar de la misma maenra lo que lo hizo aterrarse sin embargo quedo interesado por poder desechar a Kyle y que Paola fuera su novia.

Megan quizo ver a su alredor y vio a Craig y penso que era algo lindo.

-¿Quien es ese chico del gorro azul? - pregunto.

-El es Craig Tucker - responde.

-Pues Craig es muy guapo - dijo enbobada.

Cuando llegaron al salon todos se sentaron en sus mismos lugares de siempre.

-Niños del dia de hoy tendreños una nueva alumna - anuncio el señor Garrison.

Al salon entro Megan parandose frente a todo el grupo.

-Presentate al grupo - dijo.

-Bien me llamo Megan Cartman soy la prima de Eric - dijo con una sonrisa y varios del salon pusieron cara de "carajo" como el señor Garrison.

-Dios no me a castigado lo suficiente al parecer - maldijo sin importar a los demas - Hablanos sobre ti.

-Bien me gusta ir al centro comercial a comprar ropa de moda, escuchar musica en especial Los Jonas Brothers y Hannah Montana, odio a los negros, a los inmigrantes, la ecologia y sueño con un mundo sin Judios - dijo como si se tratara de algo muy normal mientras los demas ya habian escuchado eso antes de Cartman - Y si se meten conmigo se meten con mi navaja de bolsillo.

-Sientate junto a Eric - dijo resicnado.

-No hay ningun banco - dijo molesta.

-Entonces comparte banco con Eric.

-Prefiero sentarme con esa chica - sonrio señalando a Wendy.

-Como sea.

Megan se sienta en el mismo banco de Wendy cosa que no hizo muy feliz a Wendy.

-Si vas actuar como Cartman mejor no me hables- dijo enojada.

-Oye no empecemos mal, prometo no comportarme como Eric - dijo.

Wendy toma un profundo respiro-Bien, comenzemos de nuevo, me llamo Wendy Testaburguer, tenia el mas lato promedio hasta que Kyle me lo quito - dijo - ¡Ah! una advertencia mejor alejate de Stan ¡El es mio!

-Tranquila Wendy a mi no me gusta Stan a mi me interesa alguien mas - dijo volteando a ver a Craig disimuladamente.

Estuvieron hablando casi toda la clase y no paso mucho para que se volvieran amigas pues en el fondo talvez Wendy queria a Cartman y Megan tenia tantas caracterisricas de el que lo hacian raramente unico.

-Chicas guarden silencio - les ordeno el señor Garrison y Wendy obedecio pero a Megan no le importaba.

En el alumuerso las chicas se opucieron a que sentarse con Megan pero Wendy las convencio y aunque fuera como Cartman no era tan mala ni tan pesada (figurativa y fisicamente) aparte de que sabia controlarse inclusive llegaron a considerarla una amiga.

-Ya casi es hora de salir al patio y tengo que encontrarme con Craig- dijo Bebe.

-¿Hablas de Craig Tucker? - pregunta Megan.

-Si ¿porque?.

-¿El es tu novio o algo por el estilo?

-Claro que no ¿porque?

-Porque el es tan guapo y lo quiero para mi - dijo con confianza.

-Pierdes tu tiempo el esta enamorada de la demonio Paola.

-¿Porque? si ella tiene una presencia maligna - dijo como si las demas lo entendieran - Quise decir que es muy fea.

-Tambien me pregunto porque Craig la prefiere y lo pero de todo ¡Kyle! - exclama Bebe.

-¿El judio? ¿te gusta el judio? - excalo conviando sorpresa con espanto.

-Tiene un lindo culo - dijo fantaseando.

-Bueno tienes razon tiene un lindo culo - le da la razon - Pero es un judio.

-¿y?

-¿Y? Los judios son la peor escorea del universo - dijo firmemente.

-Megan te advertimos que no fueras como Cartman - la regaño Wendy.

-No se enojen - dijo relajada.

-Bien me tengo que ir a esperar a Craig - dijo Bebe levantandose.

-Te acompaño Bebe - se levanto Megan.

Bebe puso cara de confucion- ¿Porque?

-Bueno no puedo dejarte sola con Craig - respondio y la siguio.

-Bien pero solo ves y Craig y te largas - condiciono.

-Acepto.

Las dos rubias fueron detras del basurero para esperar a Craig, esperaron unos minutos y llego.

-Ya bine Bebe - anuncio Craig. Puso cara de enojo cunado vio a Megan mirandolo con cara de fantasia y le molesto.

-Hola Craig - saludo ruborizada y coqueteandole.

-¿Que hace esta aqui?

-Solo queria verte de cerca - dijo Bebe - Bien ya lo viste y ahora te largas.

Megan refunfuño y se fue enojada.

-Ahora que se fue podemos hablar en paz - dijo Bebe.

-¿Porque me hiciste benir?

-A ti te gusta Paola por alguna razon y a mi me gusta Kyle pero ellos se gustan el uno al otro - dijo Bebe.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-Escuha con atencion. Tu y yo deveriamos aliarnos para separar a Kyle y Paola para que esten disponibles para nosotros - sugirio Bebe - Para cualquier cosa necesito tu ayuda.

Craig sonrrio-¿Que tiene en mente?

Bebe puso una sonrrisa maligna.

**...En otra parte...**

Cartman, Stan, Kenny, Token, Clyde, Tweek y Kyle jugaban futball americano. Paola los observaba, bien solo a Kyle.

-Hola Eric ¿que hacen? - pregunta Megan interfiriendo el juego.

-Culon dile a tu prima que nos deje jugar en paz - reclama Token.

-Callate negro maldito - le grito a Token.

-Se nota que es tu pariente - dijo Token.

-¿Donde estabas? - pregunta Cartman.

-Con Bebe y ahora ella esta con Craig - dijo Megan.

Clyde se sorprendio algo y entristecio un poco.

-¿Que estan aciendo? - pregunta deprimido.

-Hablando de cosas - dijo.

-¿De que? - pregunta Clyde.

-¿Que te importa marica? - le dice enojada.

Clyde se queda entre enojado y trsite. Megan habla con Cartman, se pelea con Kyle e insultar a Kenny entre otras cosas, tras eso miro a pensar en la presencia maligna que habia sentido en Paola cuando la conocio e inclusive veia que otros le temian, pensaba que algo andaba mal en esa niñita, no, sabia que algo andaba mal pero Kyle no podia verlo aunque todos los demas lo notaban perfectamente. Se acerco a Paola dejando a los demas en silencio.

-¿Quien eres? - le pregunta.

-Eh, Paola Villa Orozco - dice nerviosa.

-Mejor dicho ¿que eres?

-No te entiendo.

-Tu sabes a que me refiero demonio, eres un demonio - dijo - Cerca de ti siento una presencia maligna de un demonio.

Paola se quedo callada e inexpresiva , sus ojos se volvieron macabros, el viento se torno extraño y Megan se sintio con mas miedo por que su presencia se volvio aun mas aterradora.

-¿Porque su presencia cambio? ahora se siente mas demoniaca - dijo temblando.

Se hizo unos pasos atras ya que el demonio se acorcaba a ella lentamente pero si algo tenia Megan era la fuerza de voluntad y estupidez que caracterizaba a la familia Cartman asi que se armo de valor y saco una navaja de bolsillo. Se acerco a Paola con intencion de darle un navajaso...

-¡Detente pendeja! - grito Kyle acercandose al lugar - ¿Que le querias hacer? - fue con Paola - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Paola reacciona de golpe-¿Kyle? ¿Que hiba hacer? - pregunta.

-Tranquila todo esta bien - la calmo.

-¿Como que todo esta bien? ¡Queria matarme! - grito enojada.

-Que estupides dices - la regaño.

-No estoy diciendo estupideces.¡En vedad trato de hacerme algo! - se defendio - No se que le ocurrio pero pareciera que no era humana ¡Era un demonio!

-¡Jamas la llames demonio maldita anticemita xenofoba! - le grito enojado - Le dire al señor Mackey que sacaste una navaja.

-Te mostrare como se usa judio cabron - le dice enojada.

-No es necesario Kyle - dijo Paola - De todas formas creo que me enoje demasiado y no controle mis actos, no todo fue su culpa. No hay que decirle a los maestros.

-¿Segura? - pregunta Kyle.

Paola asienta con la cabeza timidamente.

Sono el timbre que puso fin al recreo y todos regresaron a sus salones.

-En este momento haremos sencillos problemas de matematicas en el pisarron - anoto los problemas de en el pisarron - ¿Quienes quieren pasar?

Nadie levanto la mano, solo Kyle fue el unico valiente.

-Pasa Kyle y...Megan, Stanley, Clyde, Bebe y Paola - los señalo.

Cada uno pasa a resolver un poblemas distinto, el de Kyle era 1234 por 4589; el de Megan era 309 entre 23; el de Stan era 5693 por 403; Clyde 356 entre 56; el de Bebe era 6793 por 2345; y el de Paola era 10293 entre 134. No tuvieron problemas en resolverlos pero Paola ni lo habia empezado.

-La respuesta es 76. 813 (no se si estara bien)- le sussuro Kyle a Paola y lo resolvio con lo resolvio con la sifra.

Megan aun no lo resolvia ya que no era muy inteligente haci que prefirio contestarla a lo pendejo.

-Veo que todos terminaron, pueden gregresar a sus lugares - dijo el señor Garrison - Todos estan bien todos ecepto el de Megan.

-Eso no es justo - refunfuño.

-Tengo mucho trabajo por lo dos - lamento.

-Jodase - dijo Megan.

-Que niña tan impertinente - dijo el Sr Garrison.

Lo que restaba de escuela se fue rapido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habian salido los niños.

-¿Que quieren hacer hoy? - pregunta Cartman.

-Yo acompañare a Paola a las clases de Ballet - dijo Kyle.

-Que marica - dijo Cartman.

-Callate culon - lo regaño.

-No te necesitamos ni a la mexicana ¿cierto Kenny? - dijo.

-Yo tambien los acompañare - dijo Kenny.

-¡¿Que? - grito sorprendido.

-Solo quiere ver a Candace - dijo Kyle.

-Otro marica, ¿tu Stan?

-Tengo una cita con Wendy - anuncio.

Cartman se puso triste pero lo oculto-Pues no los necesito - dijo - Que te diviertas con tu puta novia.

Cartman se va sin mirar atras.

-¡Eric espera! - le grita Megan y va tras el.

-¿Que coño le pasa? - dijo Kyle confundido.

Megan logra alcanza a Eric.

-¿Que hay de malo en mi? - pregunta.

-No hay nada de malo en ti - le dijo.

-Wendy es novia de Stan yo no tengo opurtunidad.

Megan se sintio muy mal por su primo pero no dudo porque el queria a Wendy ya que era linda, amable, inteligente y segun le han contado sabe muy bien controlarlo y ponerlo en su lugar cuando se lo merecia.

-Si te sirve de consuelo yo hare que Wendy vea lo genial que eres y que se enamore de ti - dijo segura.

-¿Como?

Sonrrio-Parece que no conoces de la genial Megan Anabell Cartman - anuncio.

Se sintio tranquilo por eso podia confiar plenamente en su prima. Fueron a lanzarle condones (los sacaron del armario de la mamá de Cartman) rellenos de mierda a los automoviles hasta tarde...

* * *

><p>GRACIAS POR LEERLO.<p> 


	10. CAPITULO 9

De nuevo estoy en peligro de dejar a escribir que tristesa.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9<strong>: **El regreso del huevo del mal xD.**

Era el tercer deia de clases de Megan todo estaba bien, Kenny y Candace se hicieron mas cercanos, Cartman sigue enamorado de Wendy, Craig y Bebe no han puesto en practica su plan maligno, Kyle sigue sin saber que le pasa a Paola y ella sigue sin hablarle a Kyle.

Estaban en la escuela, casi terminando la clase.

-Recordaran que en cuarto grado tuvieron que cuidar un huevo - dijo el señor Garrison - Apartir de hoy volveremos a hacer el mismo esperimento pero seran dos semanas en lugar de una.

Todo el grupo empezo a quejarse.

-Sera enparejas de niño y niña y el procedimeinto sera el mismo - anuncio - Dire el nombre de lsus parejas.

Se pusieron algo nerviosos cuando el maestro dijo las parejas cpoco a poco empezo a armarlas.

-Kenny estara con Annie, Clyde con Millie - y siguio con nombres que no importan - Craig estara con Bebe.

-Yo queria con Paola - dijo a sus adentro.

-Stanley con Megan - les auncio pero Stan maldecia igual que Megan - Cartman y Wendy.

-Mierda - dijo Wendy.

Cartman fingia descontento pero estaba feliz.

-Kyle y Paola - dijo y siguio con los queno importan.

Fue bueno que estuviera con Paola y los dos estaban aliviados por ser pareja.

-Coloquen su banco con el de su pareja.

Obvedecieron, Stan estaba enojado por su pareja el queria con su novia Wendy. Les entregaron un huevo a cada pareja y firmarlo.

-No olviden decorarlo como gusten y ponerle nombre - agrego.

En lo que resto de clase cada pareja lo decoro como quiso.

**Con Kyle y Paola...**

-¿Que nombre te gurtaria ponerle? - pregunto Kyle a Paola.

-A mi me gustaria Tsubaki - respondio.

Kyle hizo cara de confusion-¿Que es eso?

-Sigmifica Camelia en japones la camelia es mi flor favorita - respondio.

-Muy bien sera una niña llamada Tsubaki - dijo.

**Con Stan y Megan...**

-Quiero una niña - dijo Megan.

-No me importa tu elije el sexo y el nombre - le dio la razon Stan mirando a Wendy.

-Su nombre sera MinneMegan.

-Pero MinnieMegan no es un nombre - dijo Stan.

Megan se enoja-Yo estoy acargo y yo digo que se llamara MinnieMegan - le dijo con voz amenazante.

-Si-si señora - respondio aterrado.

**Con Wendy y Cartman...**

-¿Sera niño o niña? - pregunta Cartman - Yo quiero un niño.

-Sera niña.

-Niño.

Y la discucion se hizo mas larga con niño o niña pero Wendy se arto y sedio.

-Su nombre sera Adolf - dice Cartman.

-¿Porque?

-Por Adolf Hittler - respondio.

-Eres un idiota - lo insulta.

Compartieron una mirada de odio.

**Con Kenny y Annie...**

-No me importa que clase de vida tengas no habra escusa para que descuides a Alice - le ordena.

-Como digas - dijo Kenny sin atencion.

Nada importante paso con ellos.

**Con Craig y Bebe...**

-Detesto haber tenido que estar contigo - se queja Craig.

-Callate. Paola esta con Kyle en estos momentos.

-Eso es lo que mas detesto que estar contigo.

Bebe hace una sonrrisa maliciosa-Eso es parte de mi plan.

**A la salida...**

-Tenemos que acordar el tiempo del cuidado del huevo - dijo Kyle.

-Claro, creo que primero puedes llevarlo tu - dice Paola.

-¿Segura?

-Si necesito un poco de tiempo para reflexionar algunas cosas por lo menos solamente hoy ¿te parece bien?- pidio.

Kyle asienta confundido con la cabeza-¿Bien site sinetes mejor asi?

Paola sonrie-Arigatou gozaimashita Kairu-kun - hace una pequeña reverencia.

-No hay de que.

-Entonces nos vemos Kyle.

Paola se va camiando lentamente pero despues se hecha a correr.

Kyle suspira muy profundo-Supongo que solo quedamos tu y yo Tsubaki - le dice al huevo.

Se va camiando a su casa.

**Mientras con Stan y Megan...**

-Tu lo cuidaras hoy, mañana, pasado, mañana, pasado pasado mañana, bueno tu lo cuidaras todos los dias - dice Megan.

-No digas eso yo no lo quidare todos los dias - le reclama Stan.

-Pero Stan yo no quiero tener responsabilidades paternales aun.

-Callate que tengo suficientes problemas ya.

-¿Porque?... Ah ya comprendo tu tienes celos de que tu novia Wendy no le tocara contigo ¿verdad?.

-No es verdad.

-Stanley debes saber que nunca nadie puede mentirle a Megan Cartman - dijo - puedo ver tus celos porque tu novia ahora esta en pareja con Eric y es provable que se enamoren.

-¡Wendy y Cartman? - grita y se echa a reir - Debes estar bromeando porque, no hay dos personas mas diferentes Wendy es bonita e inteligente y Cartman es gordo e idiota el gordo mas retardado que existe.

Megan lo patea- No vuelvas hablar de esa forma de mi primo Eric o me encabronare - lo amenaza - Ahora que entiendes hippie lleva a MinnieMegan a tu casa e ire mas tarde para vijilarte.

Megan se da la mediavuelta para irse dejando al hippie con el huevo.

-¿Wendy y Cartman? eso es imposible - se dijo- ¿Oh no?

**Mientras con Wendy y Cartman...**

-Nos dividiremos el tiempo a la mitad, yo lo cuidare por la primera semana y tu por la segunda - dijo Wendy. Vio a Cartman que no ponia atencion - Cartman tienes que cooperar conmigo para sacar una buena nota.

-Me vale madre.

-Mira yo nunca eh sacado una calificacion menor que 9 y si tu arruinas eso te pateare el culo - le advierte mirandlo fijamente.

-Como digas - dijo sin importarle.

Sus miradas hacia el otro eran de odio pero tan fija mirada se convirtio en una mirada de ternura provocando en ambos un sonrojo.

-Wendy se apena-Sera mejor que me lleve el huevo por ahora - dijo.

Cartman se apena-Si es lo mejor jaja - no deja de mirar a Wendy ni ella a el.

-Que momento tan tierno - dijo Megan rompiendo tan enternesedor momento.

Wendy y Cartman se apresuran a dejar de mirarse y a esconder inutilmente su sonrojo.

-¿Que quieres Megan? - dice Cartman.

-Solo queria ver si querian que fueramos los tres por un helado - sugiere Megan.

-Pero tu deverias estar con Stan el es tu pareja - dice Cartman.

-El es mi pareja pero no mi gemelo siames ademas lo deje cuidando el huevo - explica - Entonces que dicen ¿van?

-Yo si voy - acepta el gordo.

-Yo no puedo ir - nega Wendy.

Wendy se va.

-Estabas disfrutando ese momento ¿verdad Eric?

-Callate y vamos por el helado.

Los primos Cartman se marchan por un rico helado.

**Con Kenny y Annie**...

-Yo la cuidare hoy - dijo Annie.

-Esta bien - dijo relajado y se da la vuelta.

-¡¿A donde crees que vaz Kenny? - lo detiene Annie muy enojada.

-Ire con una amiga.

-No iras a ningun lado.

-¿Que? Dijiste que hoy lo cuidabas tu - dijo.

-Lo se pero tenemos que acordar cuando lo cuidaras tu.

-Bien - dijo entre dientes.

-Tu lo cuidaras mañana, luego yo, luego tu y asi consecutivamente - ordeno.

-Por mi no hay problema - dijo - Pero hoy no me toca asi que me voy.

Kenny se va con Candace.

**Al dia siguiente...**

Se reunieron en la escuela para hacer la revision del huevo afortunadamente los huevos de todos seguian intactos. En el descanso algunas parejas se reuiniron.

-Paola ¿hoy puedes cuidar el huevo? - le pregunta Kyle.

-Gomenasai pero hoy tampoco me siento muy bien para cuidar a Tsubaki - dijo.

-¿Porque?

-Desde hace tiempo no me e sentido bien te agradeceria mucho que lo cuidaras hoy tambien, onegai.

Suspiro-Esta bien hoy tambien - dijo.

-Gracias.

Cartman suelta una risilla, Kenny los mira con una cara de ya me lo esperaba y Stan solo mira con odio a Cartman por que estaba celoso de el y Wendy.

-Tengo que ir con Wendy - dijo Stan.

-Muy bien amigo.

Stan fue con su novia Wendy.

-Wendy ¿podemos hablar? - le dijo a su novia.

-Claro Stan.

-Escucha tu pareja es Cartman.

-¿Y eso que tiene?

-Recuerdas cuando teniamos ocho años se iba a cambiar la bandera de South Park e hicimos un debate donde tu...

-¿Hablas de esa vez cuando... bese a Cartman?

-Exacto. - dijo con mirada baja.

-Stan solo fue tension sensual y te prometo que no volvera a pasar - dijo muy segura.

-¿Me lo juras?

-Como mi vida.

A continuacion se dieron un romantico beso. Una mano quito a Stan de Wendy.

-Stan ¿donde esta el huevo? - pregunta la odiosa de Megan.

-Lo tengo en la mochila - dijo Stan.

-Pues sacalo pendejo.

Stan habre su mochila empieza a transcultarla pero no encuentra nada.

-Stan me estoy deseperando mas te vale que me des el huevo ahora mismo o te arrepentiras.

-Clamate.

Despues de mucho buscar encuentra el huevo en el fondo de su mochila.

-Aqui esta - lo enseña con orgullo y la niña Cartman se lo arrebata de sus manos.

**Mientras con Craig y Bebe...**

-Dime ¿que estamos esperando que pase? - pregunta Carig.

-En verdad eres idiota.

-¿Que es lo que pasara?

-Craig, Kyle es una niño con un lindo culo muy inteligente qu esta acostumbrado a tener buenas notas pero Paola es floja sin remedio - dijo.

-¿Que tiene que ver?

-Que seguro que Paola no ayuda a Kyle en nada y al final del proyecto no tendra A y se enojara con la demonio para jamas volver a hablarse - le hizo ver.

-Eres brillante y perverza.

El chico del gorro azul sonrio junto a la rubia.

Tenia razon el algo Paola no ayudaba en nada a Kyle pasaron dias hasata casi acabar la primera semana y la unica vez que lo cuido casi se rompe pero Kyle no podia decirle nada pues temia que se enojara por ello; Cartman no se compotaba como era en verdad mas bien caballeroso y amable con Wendy y eso le hacia sentir mariposas dentro; Megan como dijo no ayudo en nada pero a Stan no le importo en lo mas minimo porque le preocupaba mas Wendy con Cartman; Kenny estaba enojado porque Annie lo presionaba mucho y no podia ver a Candace; y Bebe y Craig disfrutaban el casi exito de su plan.

Stan, Cartman y Kenny jugaban en la cancha de basquetball. En ese momento niguno tenia su huevo.

-Hola chicos - llego Kyle con Tsubaki - ¿Porque no train sus huevos.

-Hoy Megan se ofrecio a cuidarlo - dijo Stan.

-Le toca a Annie - dijo Kenny.

-Por algun motivo Wendy quiso cuidarlo hoy - dijo Cartman y Stan se puso enojado con el.

-Kyle ¿porque has traido el huevo? - pregunto Stan.

-Bueno Paola no puede cuidarlo hoy, ni ayer, ni antier, ni antes de antier y tampoco podra mañana - dijo Kyle.

-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que ella lo cuido? - pregunto Kenny.

-Lo cuido el jueves aunque lo encontre en plato de cereal con leche.

Los tres se miraron.

-Judio esa niña se esta aprovechando de ti - dijo elgordo.

-Eso no es verdad - la defendio Kyle.

Lo miraron con eceptisismo en especial Kenny y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Eres un idiota a veces - dijo Kenny.

-¿Porque?

-Paola es una puta mexicana, demoniaca, cuatro ojos y muy rara no puedes esperar algo bueno de ella - dijo el gordo.

Kyle se enfurece y golpea a Cartman en la cara fuerte pero no tanto como Paola la vez pasada. Cartman le regresa el golpe y comenzo una pelea Stan y Kenny intentaron detenerlos inutilmente aunque resultaran algo golpeados tambien.

-¡Dejen de pelear! - llega Wendy logrando separarlos.

-Increible que una chica pudo separarlos y dos chicos no pudieran que maricas - exclamo Megan riendo sañalando a Stan y a Kenny.

Stan y Kenny se enojan-¡¿A quien llamas marica? - gritan.

-Calmate Stan - le dice Wendy. - ¿Porque estaban peleando?

-Porque el culon estaba llamando a Paola demonio - dijo Kyle.

Los presentes pusieron cara de que Cartman tenia razon.

-¿Todos piensan eso de Paola? - quiso saber Kyle.

Stan omite la respuesta-¿A que biniron? ¿ Biniste a berme?

-Lo siento pero bine a ver a Cartman - responde.

-¿A Cartman? - dijo asustado.

Cartman sonrio-Si vino a verme a mi.

-Te traje el huevo quiero que lo cuides - dice Wendy a Cartman.

Cuando Wendy le dio le dio el huevo a Cartman sus manos se encuentran lo que provoca un sonrojo en ambos. Stan se puso verde de envidia casi a explotar.

-No te pongas celoso - Kyle le pone una mano en el hombro - confia en Wendy.

-Yo no estaria tan segura judio - dijo Megan sonriendo - Al parecer Wendy tambien esta disfrutando el momento.

-No es cierto - dijo Stan.

-Entonces ¿porque no se sueltan de las manos? - dice Megan señalando a Cartman y a Wendy.

Stan se encabrona-¡Ya despeguense! - les grita.

El gordo y la pelinegra se sueltan de las manos apresurados y despues finjieron que nada habia pasado.

Suspiro Megan-Hay que tierno - dijo soñadora - Pero no me gusta que alguien se interponga en esta historia de amor - voltea a ver a Stan con odio y el le corresponde la mirada.

-Yo no me interpongo en nada.

-¿De que hablan? - pregunto Wendy.

-De nada.

Enseguida llegaron Paola y Candace de las clases de ballet.

-Hola jovenes - saluda Candece con una elegante reverensia.

-Hola Candace - saluda Kenny embobado.

-¿Quien es esta? - pregunta Megan.

-Mi nombre es Candace Cooper ¿cual es el suyo señorita?

-Hablas algo raro pero mi nombre es Megan Cartman.

-Yo soy Wendy Testaburguer.

-Yo Stanley Marsh el novio de Wendy

-Mucho gusto - corresponde el saludo.

-Y el gordo es Cartman - le señala Kyle.

-No soy gordo soy fuertecito.

Candace y Kenny ignoraron la probable discusion de ellos dos.

-Joven Kenny ¿quieres irte ya? - le pregunta Candace.

-Seguro - responde.

-¿A donde van? - pregunta Megan.

-Ire con Candace a un musical de Broodway - dice Kenny.

-¿Musical? pero Kenny tu odias los musicales - exclamo Cartman.

Kenny les dijo que se callaran con solo la mirada.

-Vamonos Candace - tomo la mano de la niña y se fueron caminando muy juntitos.

Los demas los miraron con extrañes era imposible que su amigo que le gusta la pornografia, que esta obsesionado con las tetas y que adora las carreras de nascar fuera a un musical de Broodway por una chica.

-Esto es muy raro - dijo Stan y los demas asentaron con la cabeza.

-Nuestro amigo nos a cambiado por una chica - expreso su descontento Cartman

Todas la chicas se enojan-¡Callate culon! - le gritaron las tres al unisono.

Stan y Kyle las sujetaron para que no se fueran a matar a Cartman con un poco tiempo se lograron calmar.

-Stanley ¿podrias llevarte al huevo de una vez? - pregunta Megan.

-¿Otra vez yo? carajo Megan ya lo eh cuidado mucho yo esta semana - reclama.

-Y lo seguiras haciendo pendejo mientras yo este acargo y si no me obedeces tendre que paterte los bolas - le dice alsando su puño.

Stan queda momentaneamente paralizado sin duda esta chica era igual a su hermana Shelley o tal vez peor, probablemente todos los Cartman deben ser de esa forma pero los que el conocio al principio no lo eran.

-Cartman vamos a una casa de alguno de nosotros para hacer una cuna para nustro huevo ¿esta bien? - pregunta Wendy.

-Claro vamos a la mia - dijo Cartman.

Stan se puso verde de envidia-Yo ire con ustedes.

-Nada de eso Stanley tu vendras conmigo - Megan lo jalo de la ropa.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Stan.

-Porque yo lo digo - Megan lleva a Stan con la intecion de dejar solos a Eric y Wendy (pobre Stan xD).

Con Cartman, Wendy, Megan y Stan por su parte Kyle y Paola se quedaron solos, un memento algo incomodo. Kyle penso en que Paola era algo irresponsable pero no sabia como decirselo pero tenia que hacerlo de alguna forma si queria una buena nota y seguir teniendo las mayores calificaciones del salon.

-Paola necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

-Deshou ka? - pregunta en japones.

-Porfavor no uses palabras en japones - pide - Esto no es tan facil decirlo pero necesito decirtelo. Creo que eres un poco irresponsable.

Paola queda medio confundida-¿Que?

-Es que desde que nos asignaron como pareja tu no has ayudado en nada - dice Kyle con tono serio.

-Lo cuide una vez.

-Pero esa unica vez casi lo rompez.

Se quedaron mirandose fijamente eluno al otro sin decir nada. De lejos Bebe y Craig los estaban espiando con malicia.

**Con ****Cartman y Wendy...**

Como habian dicho amobs estaban en casa de Cartman sentados en la mesa, estaban hablando de cosas que a los dos les parecian graciosas.

-Sabes Cartman no eres tan malo despues de todo - dijo Wendy.

-Pues tu no eres tan mala - le respondio.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en un momento muy romantico, sus caras cada vez mas cercas y sus labias mas y mas cada centimetro, de nuevo pasaria de nuevo un beso...

**De regreso con Kyle y Paola...**

-Eres algo irresponsable - dijo Kyle.

-Honki ka?.

-No es el momento para que uses ridiculamente palabras en japones - le dice un poco enojado.

Paola se enoja-¿Te molesta que lo haga?

-No cambies el tema, digo que eres irresponsable y no me ayudas en nada - levanto la voz.

-Por si no sabias tengo mis problemas - le grita enojada.

-Pues si te molestan tanto dimelos.

-No cambies el tema. - le grita - Nunca dije que fuera responsable.

-Pues nunca dijiste que fueras tan irresponsable - le grita enojado - Jamas dices lo que piensas y luego culpas a otros por no entenderte.

-Tu crees que la escuela y las calificaciones son lo mas importante y no es cierto.

-Quiero tener un buen futuro y me gustaria que me ayudaras en eso.

-La vida no esta resuelta con solo sacar buenas notas en la escuela.

-Quisiera tener otra pareja una que no este siempre a la defensiva.- le grita.

-Tambien concuerdo contigo - le grita.

-¿Que es mas importante segun tu? - le pregunta con sarcasmo.

-La amistadad - lo mira con enojo - Eres de lo peor Kyle Broflovski.

**Con Paola...**

Paola se va dejando a Kyle mirandola con arrepentimiento pero ya era tarde para disculparse pues Paola ya estaba lejos.

-¿Que hice? soy un pendejo.

Paola llega a su casa y se ensierra en su habitacion a llorar ¿talvez fue error haber echo amistad con alguiem?

**Con Crig y Bebe...**

Miraron a Kyle arrepentido y a Paola correr triste a su casa.

-Tu plan funsiono ya no son amigos - dijo Craig - ¿Ahora que?

-Falta la segunda etapa.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p>¿Que pasara?<p>

¿Se reconsiliaran Kyle y Paola?

¿Funciono el plan de Bebe?

¿Se besaran Cartman y Wendy?

Lo sabran en un buen tiempo.


	11. CAPITULO 10

Espero que les guste

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10: La camelia blanca.<strong>

_La camelia es la flor si aroma ni esencia_

_florece y se marchita sola_

_A veces me gustaria ser como la camelia_.

Kyle fue a casa de Paola justo despues de reflexionar lo ocurrido. Toco el timbre y abrio la puerta Zuri.

-Eres tu ¿que quieres? - dice Zuri enojado.

-¿Esta Paola?.

-Si esta.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Puedo hablarle? - pregunta Kyle.

-¡Paola tu amigo quiere verte! - le grita hacia dentro de la casa.

Paola a lo lejos le respondio que no.

-Lo siento pero Paola no quiere verte - le dice con cinismo.

-¿Porque?

-Seguramente sera porque la has lastimado - levanta la voz - Ahora vete porque mi hermana no quiere saber nada de ti.

Zuri le cierra la puerta a Kyle en la cara. El judio se va alejando de la casa triste.

**Con Cartman y Wendy...**

Tenian sus labios a unos sentimetros de tocarse, cuando...

-¡Sueltame Megan! - grita Stan a pocos centimetros de la cocina.

-Te digo queno vallas a la cocina cabron - Megan cuelga del braso de Stan y el casi no podia caminar.

El casi beso fue interrumpido. Wendy penso que eso era lo mejor pero Cartman se sintio triste en cambio Stan se sintio aliviado.

**En la habitacion de Paola...**

La niña de los ojos cafe estaba llorando en su cama preguntandose dos cosas, una, ¿porque Kyle le dijo esas palabras?; y segunda, cada vez que se enoja pierde el control de sus emociones ¿porque no le paso en ese momento? Kyle era mas que su mejor amigo y aunque en ese momento sintio que ya no lo eran, aquel sentimiento que le tenia siempre seguiria en ella.

-¿Poque Kyle?

Se tranquilizo un poco y camenzo a cantar.

_"Ya he pasado antes por aqui"_

_"Y es un camino sin salida"_

_"Entre mas profundo te adentres mas oscuro se volvera"_

_"Horribles flores nos dan un repucnante aroma"_

_"De las tumbas del cementerio han surgido los desperdicios"_

_"Un pequeño insecto sube por mi pie iluminando su falda con su luz azul"_

_"¿Quienes son esas personas que se encuentras ahi de bajo?"_

_"Me esperan para doblegarme en lagrimas"_

_"Quisiera quedarme como una niña, quisiera quedarme como ser humano"_

_"Aunque me quite mis zapatos rojos" _

_"Aunque corriera sin mirar atras"_

_"Al final me perderia en el mismo laberinto y nunca encontraria el camino de mis sueños"_

_"Ya he pasasdo antes por aqui" _

_"Tambien he pasado por ese camino"_

_"Nunca te volvere a ver"_

_"Nunca encontrare el camino de mis sueños"_

_"Ya he pasado antes por aqui"_

_"Tambien he pasado por ese camino"_

_"Nunca te podre volver a ver jamas"._

-Es una cancion muy triste - dijo Zuri frente la puerta de la habitacion de Paola (que ya estaba totalmente desmpacada).

-¿Que haces aqui?

-Estaba escucahndo tu lindo canto desde las escaleras - dijo - Tu cancion es tan triste aunque no logro comprenderla.

-Yo pense que Kyle estaria conmigo siempre - sollozo.

-No llores hermanita - le dio una palmada en la espalda - Eso no fue tu culpa - hizo un segundo de silencio dramatico - Nada de lo que paso antes fue tu culpa.

-¿Recuerdas cuando eso paso hace un año?

-Recuerdo que me prometi que no volveria a dejar que te lleven lejos de mi. Ademas que lo que ocurrio no fue tu culpa Paola.

Zuri quedo abrazando a su pequeña hermana mientras lloraba.

_***FLASH BACK***_

_La familia estaba en la estacion de policia._

_-Le preguntamos a Paola porque lo hizo - dijo el policia - Respondio que "el le dijo que lo hiciera y que el la estado atormentando desde siempre"_

_-¿Quien?_

_-No nos dijo quien._

_Se hizo un silencio incomodo en la sala._

_-Por lo ocurrido deberiamos llevarla a la correcional de menores - dijo el policia._

_-¡No se atreva a tocarle un solo pelo a mi niña! - grito su madre despues papá intento calmarla._

_-Tranquilizece seño no vamos a llevar a Paola a un correccional - aclaro - Pero creemos que lo mejor seria que estuvier internada en una clinica mental infantil para poder ayudarla._

_-¡No se llevaran a mi bebé lejos de mi? - grito la señora Orozco de vuevo papá la calmo.  
><em>

_-¿Cuanto tiempo estaria ahi? - pregunto el señor Villa._

_-El tiempo que sea necesario - explico el policia._

_De nuevo el silencio invadio la sala._

_***FIN FLASH BACK***_

-Tranquila ese niño no volvera a molestarte mientras yo este aqui para cuidarte - dijo abrazando a Paola.

Eso le hiso saber que anque Kyle ya no fuera su amigo, no estaria sola.

**Al dia siguiente en la escuela,,,**

Cada niño estaba en el salon. La morena entro sigilosamente al salon para no ser vista por Kyle fue despaccio hacia su banco.

-Hola Paola - saluda Butters en voz alta. El judio volteo a ver a Paola.

-Butters ¿puedes griatarlo mas alto? no te escucharon en Indonesia - dijo con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento pero no puedo gritar mas alto - respondio inocentemente.

Paola ignoro a Butters y se sento en su pupitre. Kyle se acerco a ella con la intencio de disculparse.

-Hola - saludo. Paola voltea l lado opuesto e ignora a Kyle. - Creo que fui un tonto por lo que te dije ayer en verdad lo siento mucho.

-Dejame en paz.

-Lo siento devi pensar en lo que dije.

-Un lo siento no endulsa mi vida - dijo con sarcasmo

Insistio mas. Mientras en el mismosalon, Bebe estaba tan feliz por su exito ahora si Kyle seria todo suyo. Al llegar el señor Garrison el pelirrojo no puedo insistir mas y regreso a su de empezar la clase reviso los huevos de todos y de nuevo no hubo problema alguno.

-Todos hacen un buen trabajo con sus huevos debo felicitarlos chicos - dijo el señor Garrison.

**En el almuerzo...**

Paola no tenia a donde ir su unico amigo la habia dejado sola.

-Paola ¿que susedio? ¿porque no estas con Broflovski? - se acerco Craig a preguntarle haciendose el que no sabia.

-Kyle es un tarado.

-Se ¿pelearon?

Le conto todo lo que paso a Craig.

-Entiendo ¿porque no te sientas conmigo? - le pidio.

-No veo porque no - respondio.

En lo que Paola se fue a sentar con Craig. De lejos Kyle los mirabay tuvo la intencion de levantarse pero Kenny alo del braso de Kyle para volverlo a senatar.

-¿Porque carajo hiciste eso Kenny? - pregunta el ojiverde enojado.

-Porque es mejor que ella se aleje de nosotros, ya es problema de Craig es un pendejo - respondio el inmortal.

-No digas eso Kenny yo ire con Paola lo quieras o no - se pone de pie y se fue.

-¿Que carajo le paso al judio?- pregunto Cartman.

Nadie le respondio pero viola cara de rabia de Stan.

-¿Que? - pregunto Cartman.

-¿Que paso con Wendy y tu ayer? - pregunto enojado.

-No paso nada cabron.

-Recuerda que Wendy es mi novia.

-¿Y eso que? - dijo fingiendono entender.

Stan solo le respondio con la misma mirada de ira.

En lo que Kyle iba con Paola, Bebe le agarro el brazo y se colga de el.

-¿Porque mierda hiciste eso Bebe? - le pregunta enojado.

-Si vas con Paola te dire que ella esta con Craig ahora.

-Eso ya lo se.

-No vallas con ella mejor quedate conmigo.

Kyle lucho por quitarse a Bebe de ensima y con esfuerso lo logro hacer. Antes de alejarse Bebe le toco el culo a Kyle y salio desiparado.

-Aunque ella este con Craig sigue fijandose en Paola no es logico - reclamo a sus adentros.

Cuando casi se acercaba al del gorro azul y a la del gorro gris, se pusieron de pie y se fueron perdiendo la opurtunidad de ablarle.

-Que... mierda.

Cabe mencionar que desde su lugar Megan tambien estaba celosa de Paola.

**A la salida...**

Wendy habia resibido una nota de Cartman para encontrase en el patio de la escuela. Fue a ese lugar espero unos segundos y llego Cartman.

-Wendy tengo que decirte algo - dijo Cartman.

-¿Que?

-Dede hace mucho tiempo tu me gustas Wendy - dijo.

Wendy quedo paralizada por completo.

**Con Stan y Kyle...**

Caminaban rumbo a casa.

-¿Que debo hacer Stan para que Paola me perdone?

-Porque esta noche no le llevas una serenata a su habitacion.

-Es una buena idea amigo - sonrrio.

-Estoy preocupado - dijo Stan - Wendy esta pasando demasiado tiempo con el culon.

-Lo se en estos momentos esta en el patio de la escuela con el.

-¡¿Que? ¡¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? - grito alterado.

Dejo abandonado a Kyle y corrio con Wendy.

Llego lo mas rapido que pudo con su novia. Estaba parada frente a Cartman mirandose frente a frente.

-Cartman yo... - dijo Wendy.

-Wendy - grito Stan.

Los dos voltearon a ver a Stan.

Stan y Wendy se fueron pero Stan no supo lo quepaso entre ellos.

**En la noche...**

Kyle estaba parado frente la ventana de la habitacion de Paola con una guitarra listo para cantarle.

_Mi linda Paola me arrepiento de lo que dije antes_

_Fui un idiota, mi linda Paola_

_Regresa conmigo porfavor ojos cafes_ _de la noche._

_Mi hermosa Paola_

_Paola mi vuelve a se mi amiga porfavor_

_Siento lo que dije mi bella Paola_

_Si me perdonas sere el mas feliz del mundo mi hermosa y preciosa Paola_

Acabo de cantar. Alguien abio la ventana de la habitacion y arrojo una maseta. Kyle sabia que no era Paola y salio corriendo.

-Zuri ¿que haces en la ventana de mi cuarto? - pregunta Paola.

-Nada.

Pasaron dias, Kyle inento de casi todo para que Paola lo perdonara pero era inutil.

-¿Que debo hacer Stan?

-Pues dale un regalo a Paola.

-¿Que le puedo regalar?

-A las chicas les gustan las flores da le una.

De golpe recordo que Paola le dijo que su flor favorita era la camelia japonica.

-¡Eso es eres un genio Stan! - dijo feliz.

Salio corriendo a la floreria mas cercana preguntando por la flor pero no tenian, pregunto en varias hasat que en una tenian la camelia pero solo de color blanco. Se alejo de la floreria feliz rumbo a la casa de Paola.

Ya en la puerta toco el timbre, Paola abrio la puerta.

-¿Que quieres?

-Vine a desculparme por lo que dije - dijo.

-Largate - le iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara pero Kyle colo su mano.

-Escuchame porfavor.

-Bien pero rapido porque no quiero perderme Death Note.

-Paola fui un verdadero estupido mucho de lo quedije no era cierto - dijo - Eres una niña diferente a las demas una niña que no teme ser ella misma y que tiene una manera unica de pensar.

Paola se queda pensando por un momento.

-Antes de que digas algo quiero darte un regalo - detras de el saca una camelia blanca y se la da. - Perdoname amiga mia.

Toma la camelia-Creo que tambien deberia desculparme - dijo - Es que no tolero las criticas de los demas y siempre estoy a la defenciva - dijo calmada - Tu no eres delo peor, eres mi mejor amigo Kyle. apartir de ahora te ayudare.

-Lo mejor sera que no volvamos a trabajar juntos en algun proyecto escolar.

-Es cierto.

El pelirojo y la morena salieron de la casa para combersar.

**Con Cartman y Wendy...**

Megan habia invitado a Wendy a casa. Estaban comiendo Megan, Cartman y Wendy frente al televisor.

-Ahora vuelvo - Megan se leventa y se va.

Wendy y Eric quedaron solos en la sala sin decir nada.

-Cartman sobre lo que me dijiste - dijo Wendy.

-Se que diras que no porque tu y Stan...

Wendy se acerco demasiado a Cartman, Wendy llevo sus labios hacia los de Cartman juntandolos en un beso.

-Lo consegui - Megan celebro espiandolos tras la pared - Megan es genial.

**En la noche...**

Paola dormia como bebé.

_En un sueño.._

_Paola corria en un campo bello de flores donde sobre todo habia arbustos de camelias, estaba tan feliz._

_-¡Paola!_ - _le grito Kyle desde lejos._

_-¡¿Kyle donde estas? - grito feliz._

_Corrio a donde mas se escuchaba la voz de Kyle. Cuando lo alcanzo el estendio su mano a Paola. Los dos corrieron juntos tomados de la mano parecido a una pelicula de romance._

_-Nunca me dejes Kyle - dijo Paola._

_-Siempre estare contigo Paola - dijo Kyle._

_Fin del sueño..._

Medio desperto de del sintiendose muy feliz.

-Nunca me abandones Kyle - se dijo.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p>Sin comentarios.<p>

Gracias por leer.


	12. CAPITULO11

**CAPITULO** **11**: **Debil e indefensa niñita.  
><strong>

Pasaron cosas complejas para Kyle y Paola pero lograron superarlas despues de todo tuvieron una buena nota en el esperimento del huevo. Por desgracia para Bebe y Craig su plan no funciono.

Zuri pensaba que lo mejor era que Paola no tuviera amigos por un buen tiempo pero la aparicion de Kyle hizo que no resultara.

_***FLASHKBACK ZURI POV***_

_Toda mi vida habia vivido en Mexico Monterrey para ser mas preciso, con Papá, con mamá y con mi pequeña hermana Paola. Siempre fuimos los niños mas diferentes de todos los que conociamos, los que tenian mas valores morales, los que eran mas criticos de la autoridad y los que tenian gustos diferentes por ejemplo a mi siempre me gusto el Havy Metall y aparte aficionado a la segunda guerra mundial; mietntras mi hermana tuvo una aficon enorme por los animes, la cultura japonesa, el estilo Gothic Lolita, pero lo mas importante una aficion por lo llamado Gore es decir cuanquier cosa que tuviera contenido sangriento._

_Desde que Paola era muy pequeña no podia hacer amigos simpre era la niñita solitaria que a todos les daba miedo, los demas niños aprovechavan que ella era demasiado callada y que nunca se defendia para atormentarla pero en varias ocaciones mamá resivia llamadas avisando que Paola golpeo gravemente a alguno de esos niños incluso llegaron a expulsarla de algunas._

_Cuando Paola entro a tercer grado de primaria seguia sin tener amigos pero en ese salon conocio a un chico llamado Daniel Vazquez o Dani que se hizo su unico amigo en la escuela, con el poco tiempo se hicieron mas cercanos cada vez, a mi punto de vista ese niño me agradaba por ser el unico que no trato mal a Paola; en ese entonces yo tenia 13 años._

_Conforme pasaron los dias, pense que Paola dejaria de ser tan solitaria pero una noche que parecia normal pero..._

_Estaba dormido en mi habitacion pero unos quejidos hicieron que me levantara y salir a ver donde provenian esos ruidos._

_-No, no quiero, alejate - escuche a mi hermana gritar dormida seguramente tenia una pesadilla._

_Cada noche la escuchaba gritar eso pero en unaocacion le oi gritar "yo no lo hice, jamas lo haria nunca le haria daño, soy un demonio"._

_Un dia Paola estaba muy deprimida y decidi que ambos fueramos al parque, a ella le gustaban mucho los columpios._

_-Paola esperame aqui, voy por una nieve de limon para ti y una de vainilla para mi - le dije._

_-Si porfavor Zuri- respondio._

_Fui por la nieve como le prometi dejando a Paola sola en los columpios pero no conte lo que iba ver al regresar._

_-Aqui traigo tu nieve - avise pero lo que vi me hizo tirarla del espanto._

_No se como pero ella tenia la camisa manchada de sangre y las manos igual, a sus pies el cadaver de un gato recien asesinado. Se me hizo algo tan espantoso pero imposible de creer pues Paola era una niña incapaz de matar una mosca porque le daba asco, era curioso que lo unico posible con lo que lo halla podido dañar fuera solo un pequeño lapiz carezia de sentido. Lo mas espetuslante de todo eran sus ojos oscuros sin pupilas que me miraban de una forma penetrante aunque no tenian emocion alguna._

_-sum non quod puella inops cogitatio - dijo extrañamente pero al parecer no tenia conciencia - Vides quid faciam?_

_Me acerque con temor pero ella era mi hermana y sabia que seguia siendo ella misma._

_-¿Que te ocurre? ¿Aun eres mi hermana?_

_-_Vides quid faciam?__

_De eso salio corrieno muy rapido y no pude alcanzarla. Cuando llegue a casa la encontre enserrada usando la computadora como siempre._

_-¿Paola? ¿eres tu? - le pregunte con miedo._

_Lentamente volteo a verme-Simpre e sido yo Zuri solo que a veces no me reconocen de otra forma mas que una debil e indefensa niñita - dijo pero esta vez sonaba normal._

_-¿Como llegaste aqui tan rapido? no te vi._

_-No lo se - respondio consentrandose de nuevo en ver Elfen Lied en la computadora._

_No entendique le habia ocurridoesa vez. Cuando mamá desidi preguntarle sobre eso tal vez supiera algo._

_-Mamá ¿puedo contarte algo? _

_-Claro Zuri._

_Le conte todo mamá y cuando termine quedo estupefacta totalmante._

_-¿Tiene idea de que paso mamá?_

_-Seguramente es el efecto de esas caricaturas tan horribles que ve - respondio._

_-La tratamos como una indefensa niñita pero tal vez estamos ignorando algo en ella, un lado que ni siquiera nosotros conocemos ni entendemos._

_Despues de lo que dije mamá no dijo nada mas, se lo conte a papá pero no me dijo mas que lo mismo._

_Paso una semana despues de eso, Paola fue a una carne asada con la familia de Dani, papá estaba trabajando, asi que mamá y yo nos quedamos solos en la casa. Ella estaba preparando cosas de su trabajo mientras yo solo jugaba juegos de internet escuchando musica tranquilo._

_Dieron las 6:00 pm, sono el telefono de la sala y mamá contesto._

_-Diga - respondio ella al telefono. Pasaron pocos segundos y puso cara de sorpresa pero no escuche que le dijeron. Colgo el telefono de golpe - Zuri ponte zapatos y subete al auto rapido._

_No cuestione solo obvedeci pero sin entender lo que pasaba pero seguramente nada bueno. Los dos subimos al auto._

_-¿Que paso? - le pregunte- ¿Quien hablo?  
><em>

_-Un policia, solo me dijo que fuera rapido a la casa de la familia Vazquez.  
><em>

_-¿Porque?_

_-Tampoco me lo dijeron pero tiene que ver con tu hermana._

_Me sorprendi y pense que le habia pasado algo grave a "la niña de la casa". El camino fuetenso pero nadie dijo nada._

_Cuando llegamos a la casa habia patrullas a monton y ambulacias, tremendo susto nos llevamos, creiamos que a Paola le paso algo horrible pero ella estaba llorando, llena de sangre en toda la ropa, la cara y las manos ,sentada en la banqueta rodeada de policias y un hombre aparentemente un doctor._

_-¡Que paso aqui! - grito mamá alarmada._

_-Señora esto que le vamos a contar es algo horrible e imposible de creer - dijo el policia con voz seria - La famiia Vazquez fue asesinada._

_Mamá se espanto-¿Por quien?_

_El policia volteo a ver a Paola-Lamento informarle que la menor Paola fuela que llevo alcabo tan horrible hecho._

_Los dos nos espantamos y nos sorprendimos._

_-Paola mi muñeca eso no es cierto ¿verdad? - se inclino para quedar cara a cara con ella. _

_Paola bajo la mirada hasta los pies-No so porque lo hice - respondio llorando._

_Mamá se hscho a llorar y a gritar de un lado a otro "esto es mentira". No era bueno que un menor estuvera presente y un oficial me llevo a casa de la abuela y no supe mas. Pero ese mismo dia nos dieron la posibilidad de internar a Paola en una clinica psiquiatrica infantil.  
><em>

_Al dia siguiente la cara de mis padres y la de Paola descuadriculada llenavan los periodicos y los noticearios con el encabezado "Niña de nueve asesina familia" tambien "Asesina menor deja solo un sobrebivente en la masacre". Era algo tan dificil de creer para todos que una niña tan pequeña protagonisara en un homicidio, la niña tan debil e indefensa resulto ser una terrible homicida._

_No pusieron a Paola en la correccional porque tenian la teoria de que tuvieron algun daño psicologico, mis padres fueron evualuados y Paola y yo eramos visitados por psicologos infantiles casi todos los dias._

_-¿Como esta tu mamá? - me pregunto la psicologa._

_-Frustrada._

_-¿Tu papá?_

_-Enfurecido._

_-Y ¿tu hermana?_

_-Parece que esta muerta por dentro._

_En verdad lo parecia, ya no comia, no dormia, no salia de su habitacion a parte de que tenia arresto domicileario hasta que decidieran que hacer con su caso. _

_Cierto dia los policias tocaron la puerta de la casa._

_-Benimos por la menor - dijo el policia a Papá._

_Paola bajo con una mochila pequeña._

_-¿A donde me llevaron mamá? - pregunto._

_-Prometeme que seras una niña buene - dijo mamá._

_-Lo prometo pero no entiendo._

_Mis padres abrazaron a Paola llorando de dolor, al ultimo me despedi yo. Era obvio a dondeiba, a una clinica de salud mental. Suvio al auto, veia como alejaban a mi pequeña hermanita de mi eso era muy doloroso._

_Desde ese entonces toda la casa estaba tan triste, yo niña de la casa ya no estaba presente. En la escuela nadie queria asercarse a mi, nuestras amistades dejaron de hablarnos como los vecinos pero eso ya no importaba pues todos extrañamabos a Paola._

_Pasaron pocas semanas para poder visitarla, en ellas nadie mencionada las palabras "asesinato" o alguna otra que implique contaron que Paola lloraba en las noches, que hablaba sola y que afirmaba que alguien que no podia ver la atormentaba siempre; los posibles diagnosticos eran, esquizofrenia,transtorno de personlidad antisocial, doble personalidad, psicopatia, pero ninguno de aquellos era exacto.  
><em>

_-Mami quiero irme de aqui - dijo llorando - Los extraño mucho._

_-Tambien te extrañamos princesa - le dijo papá._

_-A qui nadie me quiere, bien ¿quien querria a algo como yo? - dijo ella._

_-No vuelvas a decir eso Paola nosotros te amamos - dijo mamá._

_-Ya no aguanto mas tiempo aqui quiero irme - continuo llorando._

_Eso hizo que mis padres la sacaran del tratamiento aunque fue complicado pero se logro. Ceyeron que deberia comenzar desde cero mudandonos a otro pais de preferencia a uno donde no se supiera tanto la noticia. En varias noticias era mencionado un pueblo montañez en Colorado llamado South Park, pacifico y nevada el lugar perfecto para comenzar de nuevo._

_Dejamos Mexico un dia invernal no muy bello pero desde que Paola regreso con nosotros decidi que jamas dejaria que la alejen de mi aunque yo tenga que alejar a los demas de ella._

_Todo lo que yo esperaba ida bien pero la aparicion de ese mocoso judio hizo que todo eso se arruinara. Se enamoro de mi hermana siempre esta con ella, es peligroso para ese chico y para Paola que esten juntos porque la tragedia puede volver a pasar, pero desde que Paola y el judio son amigos ella a sonreido mas que nunca._

_***FIN FLASHBACK ZURI POV***_

Zuri llego a casa despues de aber salido de la escuela.

-Ya llegue - saludo.

-Bienvenido Onii chan - lo saludo Paola.

La cara feliz de Zuri se fue cuando vio a Kyle sentado junto a Paola en el suelo, con Butters, Kenny y Craig.

-¿Que estan haciendo ellos aqui?

-Yo los invite a jugar Clue - dijo - Por cierto no los conocias.

-Hola soy Butters.

-Soy Kenny - dijo sin animos.

-Yo Craig.

-¿Tu eres el chico que quiere salir con Paola? - dijo Zuri.

Craig saco el dedo del medio Zuri se acerco a Craig tomo su dedo y lo torcio.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esa seña mocoso cabron - advirtio. - Tampoco intentes nada con mi hermana o te ira peor - le dijo en voz baja.

-Si señor - dijo espantado.

Kyle dejo salir una risa.

-No te rias pendejo.

-Veo que no tienes buena fama con el hermano mayor de Paola - Kyle bromeo.

-Tu tampoco Broflovski.

Los chiso jugaron gran parte de la tarde. Butters y Kenny se fueron primero, mas tarde Craig aunque odiaba dejar a Kyle y a Paola solos. Paso una hora para que Kyle estuviera a punto de irse.

-Gracias por invitarme Paola.

-No hay de que es lo minimo que puede hacer despus de todo lo que has hecho por mi.

-Despidanse rapido - dijo Zuri.

-Sayonara Kyle.

-Adios Paola.

Kyle se va y Paola cierra la puerte. Paola se encierra en su cuarto.

-Me pregunto que pasara ahora contigo Kyle Broflovski - dijo Zuri en voz baja.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p>Les mando agradecimeintos a <strong>fiore-star<strong> por dejar un review que me hizo tener animos para seguir con la hisotia.


	13. CAPITULO 12

Despues de tanto pero ya tengo el capi 12 jeje

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 12: El chico japones de cabello azul.<strong>

Iban Paola, Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Kenny y Megan caminando por el pueblo como lo hacen siempre pero se detuvieron cuando vieron algo que no habian visto antes en el pueblo, un restaurante de comida tipica japonesa.

-Chicos vean eso - exclama Stan.

-¿Otro restaurante de comida china? - dice Megan.

-No es comida china, es comida japonesa - dice Paola sonriendo.

-¿Que carajo importa? - dice Cartman.

-¡Wow! ¡Miren los tatamis, las cortinas de bambu, los makisu, un irori! ¡On dios mio! ¡los adornas de ikebana - exclamo Paola sorprendida y feliz.

-Increible, sabes mucho de cultura japonesa - dijo Kyle.

Paola sonrio mas-No, se solo un poco - dijo.

-Como si necesitaramos otro lugar asiatico - dijo Megan.

Mientras los demas caminaban pasando de largo el restaurante, Paola lo sigue mirando por un rato mas.

-¡Oye mexicana! - le grita Cartman - ¡Deja de pensar en mierda y ven aca!

Ella reacciono y fue con los demas.

-Te digo que no la molestes gordo cabron - dijo Kyle enojado.

Los tres siguieron discutiendo por un buen rato.

**Al dia siguiente...**

En el salon estaban todos en desorden, por fin Paola y Megan tenian un pupitre propio Paola se sentaba al lado de Kyle y Megan al lado de Wendy. Luego llego el Señor Garrison.

-Niños les tengo una noticia - dijo el maestro - Apartir de hoy tendremos otro estudiante.

Los niños se quedaron con cara de no me importa.

-Pasa - aviso el señor Garrison.

Entra un niño asiatico, con un extraño cabello azul, una chaqueta del mismo color y unos boggles verdes en la cabeza, ademas el teina los ojos y parpados pintados de negro y una cicatris en la mejilla derecha, todos se le quedan biendo.

-Hola chicos, soy Daichi Tsukiyomi - saludo el niño.

-Hablanos mas de ti Daichi - dijo el señor Garrison.

-Bueno, soy de Japon y eso me enorgullese, me gusta el anime y Heavy Metal - dijo - Se hablar español, ingles, frances y aleman. Tambien soy genial con la katana y tenia el mayor promedio en mi escuela anterior.

-¿porque coño tienes el cabello azul? - pregunto el gordo.

-¿Que te importa gordo? - respondio.

El peliazul dirije su mirada a Paola y se queda mirando fijamente sus ojos y ella le corresponde la mirada.

-Oye Paola creo que este es un presumido - le susurra Kyle al oido.

-Uh si - responde sin ponerle atencion.

El señor Garrion le indico sentarse a unlado de Paola y obedecio.

-Hola - la saludo.

-Hola - le respondio.

-Soy Daichi y ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Watashi wa Paola Villa Orozco.

-¿Hablas japones? - se sorprendio.

-Pues no del todo, es solo que veo mucho anime.

-¿Te gusta el anime? ¿Cual es tu favorito?

-Amo Sailor moon ¿y el tuyo?

-Soy fan de Naruto.

Se quedaron viendo sonriendo.

-Veo que no eres de aqui.

-Presisamente, soy de Mexico.

Daichi sonrio-¿Desde hace caundo estas aqui?

-Umm creo que desde hace un mes o un poco mas - respondio.

Kyle empezo a arder en celos pero no los dejaba mostrar.

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo y mis amigos en el almuerzo? - pregunto Paola.

-Esta bien Paola chan - respondio feliz.

Daichi se la paso mirando a Paola y pensando que ella era muy bonita y diferente a los otras chicas que conocio en Japon o en alguna otra parte. Ya se habia enamorado de Paola al ver sus ojos.

-¿Alguien puede resolver el siguiente problema matematico? - pregunto el señor Garrison al grupo.

Kyle fue el unico en alzar la mano.

-Bien pasa Kyle.

El judio se levanto y resolvio el proble sin incombeniente.

-Termine la respuesta es 123.4 - dijo muy seguro.

-Muy bien Kyle tu respuesta es correcta - dijo el señor Garrison.

-¡Esta incorrecto! - dijo Daichi.

-¿Que carajo? - se pregunta Kyle.

-Si dices que esta mal Daichi ven al pizarron y resuelvelo tu - indico el señor Garrison.

Daichi fue al pizarron y en menos de lo que canta un gallo resolvio el problema.

-Ya esta, la respuesta es 129.0 no 123.4 - dijo muy arrogante.

-Tu respuesta es correcta.

-¿En que me equivoque? - se pregunta Kyle.

Los dos regresan a sus lugares. En eso Daichi le habla a Kyle pero con cuidado para que Paola no los llegara a escuchar.

-Se que estas acostumbrado a ser el mas inteligente de la clase Kyle Broflovski pero ahora te demostrare quien es el verdadero ganio - dijo Daichi sonriendo y a la vez presumiendo.

Kyle se enoja-¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-La linda chica de los ojos cafes me lo dijo.

-¿Ojos cafes? hablas de Paola.

-Si ella es realmente linda - sonrio.

Kyle se enoja cada vez mas y mas.

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices cabron! - grita Kyle.

Toda la clase se queda mirando a Kyle y a Daichi.

-Muchachos no me importan sus problemas o lo que sea, solo no interrumpan mi clase - dijo el señor Garrison enojado.

-Gomenasai Garrison sensei - hizo una reverensia.

-Lo siento señor Garrison.

-_Diablos Kyle_ - piensa Paola.

-Eso fue culpa tuya - dijo Daichi en voz baja.

-¿Mi culpa? tu fuiste el que empezo con tonterias - le susurro.

-Pero tu fuiste el que grito.

-Eres un pequeño... - dijo enojado.

-Oigan dejan de hablar o se meteran en problemas otra vez - les advierte Paola.

Los dos callan en el acto pero se siguien biendo con rivalidad e ira hasta pudo verse que entre ellos dos habia una pequeña chispa de rivaliadad, la pobre de Paola no podia dejar de mirarlos confundida. Despues Daichi se le queda mirando a Paola y se le notaba que le gustaba ella, y en especial Kyle lo habia notado.

La clase del señor Garrison habia terminado por el momento y era hora de la clase de educacion fisica. Los niños y las niñas hiban a jugar basquetball solo que en equipos separados.

Mientras la clase no empezaba aun Kyle miraba a Paola hablando con Daichi y eso lo hizo enojar y lo que mas lo hizo encabronarse era que Paola no hablaba con alguien tan facilmente y fue muy dificil que ella aceptara hablar con el, ahora menos de un dia y habla muy bien con ese chico japones de cabello azul que recien habia llegado a la escuela.

-Maldito Tsukiyomi - dijo en voz baja.

-Lo se tambien lo odio - dijo un chico tras el.

El pelirojo voltea-¿Craig? ¿Que quieres? - pregunta.

-Broflovski, debes saber que a mi me gusta Paola y yo se que a ti tambien te gusta - dijo muy seguro.

-Eso no es verdad a mi no me gusta - dijo enojado.

-Entonces ¿porque no dejas de verlos con odio?

-Porque el es un pendejo y presumido - dijo aun mas enojado.

-Que patetico - se rio.

-Tu mamá - le responde y se va.

No podia faltar la caracteristica señal con el dedo del medio de la familia Tucker. Kyle va e interrumpe la combersasion de Paola y Daichi.

-Hola, ¿de que estan hablando? - dijo con una sonrisa mal fingida.

-¿Que pasa Kyle? - dice Paola.

-Oye Tsukiyomi ¿sin recentimientos por lo de la clase? - dice Kyle fingiendo sonreir y extendiendo su mano a Daichi.

El japones corresponde apretando la mano del judio-Seguro que no - dice intentando fingir una sonrisa.

-_Estupido, ya veremos quien es el mas inteligente de la clase - _piensa Kyle.

_-Judio idiota, nadie le gana a Daichi Tsukiyomi, Paola sera mi novia en lo menos que canta un gallo - _piensa Daichi.

Muy cerca de ahi, estaban observandolos Cartman, Stan, Kenny y Megan.

-Vean eso, el judio, la mexicana y el japones - dijo Cartman.

-Que miedo - dijo Kenny.

El profesor indico que todos se reunieran para jugar basquetball.

-Los capitanes de los equipos de los niños seran, Kyle Broflovski y Daichi Tsukiyomi.

Todas las miradas cain sobre ellos dos mientres el japones y el judio se miran con rivalidad.

-Debes saber que yo soy el mejor jugador de Basquetball en la escuela primaria de South Park - dijo Kyle con orgullo.

-Pues yo era el mejor en cada deporte de mi anerior escuela y eso no cambiara - sonrio.

Los dos hicieron sus equipos y Kyle eligio a Stan,a Kenny y a Butters, mientras que Daichi eligio en su equipo a Craig, Clyde y como no le quedo de otra, a Cartman. Los dos equipos jugaron genial pero los que mas jugaban eran Kyle y Daichi.

-Bien judio yo te vencere en todo lo que hagas - sonrio con malicia.

-Eso lo veremos marica de mierda - dijo enojado.

-Y ¿besas a tu madre con esa boca?

Jugaron de forma mortal, de nuevo acapararon la atencion de todos y Paola se quedaba biendolos sin entender que pasaba.

-¿A quien apollas? - le pregunta Butters.

-No lo se en verdad los dos son muy buenos - respondio Paola - En el fondo parece que se odian pero ni se conocen.

-Es obvio la razon por la que se pelean - dijo Wendy.

-¿Porque? - pregunta Paola.

-Descubrelo tu - dijo Wendy.

Miraron a Paola y pensaron ¿Como Paola no lo sabe?. Al final del jego terminaron empatando. Kenny quiso alcanzar a Daichi antes de regresar al salon.

-Necesito hablarte - le dijo Kenny.

Daichi lo mira con extrañes-¿Porque tu capucha te cubre toda la cara?- pregunta.

-Y ¿tu porque tienes de pelo azul?

-Tuche.

-Me llamo Kenny McCormik y hay algo de Paola que deberias saber ya que vi que a ti te gusta - dijo seriamente.

-¿Que? ¿Que es muy hermosa? ¿Que es increible? - dijo fantasenado - ¡¿Que estu novia? - grito asustado.

-Ni loco seria novio de ella - puso cara de repucnancia - Esa niña es muy peligrosa y tenebrosa.

-¿Peligrosa? ¿Tenebrosa? ¿De que estas hablando? - pregunto con confusion.

-Por algun motivo Paola despide una especie de ecencia demoniaca y ademas cuando se enoja sus ojos se ponen mas tenebrosos de lo ya son y te miran como si te quisieran matar - explico.

Sin nada mas que decir Daichi empezo a reir como loco-Que buen chiste - dijo.

-No es un chiste, una vez cuando se enojo golpeo a Cartman muy fuerte que hasta le rompio algunos dientes.

-¿Al gordo? seguramente se lo merecia - rio.

-Bien no me creas pero te lo adverti a ti y a Kyle - Kenny se retira.

-¿Que le pasa a todo mundo? Este pueblo esta loco - se pregunto confundido.

**En el almuerzo...**

Los niños se sentaron en la mesa se siempre. El pelirojo vio a Daichi entrar con Paola hablando con confianza.

-Maldito japones - dijo enojado.

-¿Estas celoso amigo? - pregunta Stan.

-No estoy celoso, pienso que ese tipo no es bueno para Paola - explico.

-¿Porque? - pregunto Jimmy.

-Porque el es japones - respondio enojado.

-¿Japones? Eso que dijiste fue muy racista - dijo Jimmy.

-Tu no eres racista - dijo Stan.

-Ademas el se lleva muy bien con Paola - dijo Butters.

-Por eso no me da confianza ese de cabello azul.

-No, es que estas celoso se te nota mucho - dijeron todos.

-hola Kyle - saludo Paola.

-Hola chicos - saludo Daichi, miro a Kyle con rabia - Hola Broflovski.

-Hola Tsukiyomi - tambien lo miro con rabia.

Los dos se sientan en los espacios que quedaban.

-Cielos Paola chan, jamas habia conocido a una niña que le gustara tanto el anime y supiera tanto de la cultura japonesa - le dijo.

-Te digo que no se mucho.

-En verdad, te gustan cosas que a las niñas no les gustan para nada y sobre todo tienes tu propia manera unica de ser, eres la chica mas increible que e conocido - donrio.

-Arigatou Daichi kun pero no creo que sea tan increible - respondio sonrojada - Todas las chicas piensan que soy rara y por lo general me vitan

-Es porque estan celosas de ti.

-Tambien los chicos parecen huir de mi.

-Sera porque estan nerviosos, ya que eres un chica muy bonita - dijo con voz dulce.

Paola se pone roja tanto como un tomate-No creo que yo sea bonita - dijo nerviosa.

-Nosotros no pensamos que sea bonita - dijo Clyde - Ella nos da miedo.

Paola miro a Clyde a los ojos, sus ojos cafes le hizieron sentir un miedo enorme al castaño, hasta cagarse en los pantalones del susto y sailr corriendo.

-¿Que le paso? - pregunto Daichi.

Paola sonrio-No fue nada - respondio nerviosa, cundo vio a Daichi de nuevo se puso toda roja - Daichi kun...

-Paola chan... - la mira a los ojos.

Ambos se miran completamente como si no exitieran los demas.

-¿Que tanto se estan mirando? - pregunta Kyle enojado.

La morena reacciona asustada-¡A lo siento Kyle! - exclamo.

En otra mesa...

Bebe los miraba con un sonrisa.

-¿Te ocurre algo Bebe? - pregunta Wendy.

-Estoy mega genial ahora - dijo muy feliz.

-¿Porque?

-Obvio que es por ese tal Daichi.

-¿Que tiene?

-¿No lo ves Wendy? a el chico japones le gusta la mexicana y a mexicana parece gustarle el chico - dijo Megan con seguridad - Y si los dos se gustan dentro de poco seran novios y eso hara que el judio y mi Craig se olviden ella dandonos a nosotras otra oportunidad.

-Exacto pero... - dijo Bebe - No entiendo porque a los tres les gusta ella, se ve que no es normal.

-Lo se, parece un demonio - termino Megan.

Wendy se pone de pie-Tengo que irme chicas - dijo.

-¿A donde? - quiso saber Bebe.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia - les dice y se va.

-¿Cual es su problema?

-Es que va encontrarse con su novio secreto - Megan sonrio.

En otra mesa...

-¿Que es lo que te gusta mas Daichi kun? - le pregunta Paola.

-La verdad me gustan varias cosas, pero lo que mas me gusta es entrenar con mi Katana - respondio.

-No lo creo ¡¿En verdad tienes una Katana? - exclamo emocionada.

-Y soy muy bueno con ella -agrego.

-Eso es super.

-Si gustas, algun dia puedes acompañarme al restaurante de mis padres y ahi puedo enseñarte mi katana.

-Eso me enctantaria.

-¿Tienes un restaurante? - cuestiono Kyle.

-No es mio, es de mis padres - dijo - Es el nuevo restaurante de comida japonesa Tsukiyomi que recien abrio en el pueblo.

-Es genial - dijo Kyle - Presumido - dijo en voz muy baja.

-¿Dijiste algo Broflovski? - pregunto Daichi un poco molesto.

-No nada.

-¿Tu padre a que se dedica Broflovski?

-Es abogado.

Daichi se rio-Eso es increible - dijo.

-Paola ¿quieres que te acompañe a las clases de ballet esta tarde? - pregunta Kyle sonriendo.

-Lo siento Kyle, Daichi ya se ofrecio a acompañarme hoy - dijo.

Kyle borra la sonrisa de su rostro-¿Daichi? - exclamo.

-Asi es, yo la acompañare y saliendo la llevare al restaurante a comer algo y a hablar - dijo Daichi.

-Pudo ir yo tambien - dijo Kyle.

-En verdad lo siento pero la profesora no quiere que nos acompañe mas de una persona a las clases - explico.

-No importa, los muchacho y yo ya teniamos planes para hoy - dijo tratando de ocultar sus celos.

-no olviden llevar una toalla - dijo una toalla parlante.

Los chicos se le quedan biendo a Toallin

-Hay no, de nuevo Toallin - dijo Stan enojado.

-Si ban a ser cualquier cosa pueden sudar y necesitaran una toalla para secarse - agrego Toallin.

-¿Ahh? bien - dice Paola confundida.

-¿Tienes crack? - pregunto la Toalla.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Uhh.

Kyle empezo a desesperarse mas y mas.

-A donde vallan no olviden...

-¡Ya largate! ¡Pinche toalla de mierda! - le grita Kyle enojado.

A Toallin se sintio algo ofendido y se va.

Daichi le hace una sonria presumida a Kyle y el le responde con una mriada de enojo.

-Amigo, te estas comportando cono Cartman - le dijo Stan a Kyle.

-Claro que no - dijo - y hablando de Cartman ¿donde estara? - pregunta Kyle.

Todos e miraron entre si preguntandose lo mismo sin obtener respuesta alguna.

**En otra parte...**

Tras el basurero de la escuela, Cartman estaba sentado tranquilo hasta que ve llegar a Wendy.

-Ya llegue Cartman,perdona la tardanza - dijo Wendy.

-Llegas tarde - le reclamo.

-Ya te dije que lo sentia, es solo que tenia que llegar tarde para que nadie sospechara - explico - Sabes Cartman si vamos a tener un relacion debes tenerme mas confianza.

-¿Como voy a tenerte confianza? si tu engañas a Stan conmigo - dijo.

-Ya se que lo que hago esta muy mal Eric pero necesito tener mas tiempo para poder decirselo a Stan.

-¿Eric? tu nunca me has llamado Eric - pregunta confundido.

-Es porque ahora eres mi novio y debo llamarte por tu nombre ¿no? - explica.

-Entiendo.

Wendy dio un gran suspiro-No puedo sentirme tranquila mintiendole a Stan - dijo triste.

-Pues dicelo hoy.

-No creo poder - dijo triste - Me siento tan mal.

Cartman puso su mano en el hombro de su novia secreta, ella lo mira sonreir yla hizo sentir mejor.

-Te quiero Eric - dijo Wendy.

-Y yo a ti Wendy - dijo Cartman.

Los dos se dieron un beso en los labios.

De lejos, bueno no muy lejos, los observaba Megan y a la vez pudo escuchar su conversasion perfectamente.

-¿Que carajo? - dijo sorprendida y enojado - Eres una verdadera puta Wendy Testaburguer.

**En el recreo...**

Stan hablaba con Kyle.

-Estoy muy confundido - dijo Stan algo triste.

-¿Porque?

-Wendy ya no quiere salir conmigo y siempre se desaparece - explica.

-¿Desconfias de ella?

-Ummm pueso la verdad tengo algo de miedo - dijo Stan,

-¡Hey maricas! - grito Cartman - ¿Van a jugar?

El ojiazul y el pelirojo fueron con Cartman y los demas.

Los chicos jugaban futball como siempre, Paola aun seguia hablando con Daichi y Kyle los miraba con muchos celos.

-Me agradas mucho - dijo Paola.

-Tu a mi tambien - dijo Daichi.

-Umm hay algo que quisiera preguntarte Paola.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que sea - respondio con una sonrisa.

-¿Porque tu familia y tu se mudaron a South Park? - pregunto.

Paola queda en un especie de transe recordando un poco de lo que vivio anteriormente.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_El recuerdo no era muy claro , solo notaba alguna gente muerta en el suelo que estaba todo cubierto de sangre. Veia sus manos, suspies y un poco de su ropa color gris, bañada en sangre. Lo que mas recordaba era un cuchillo igual con sangre y laca de horror de Dani._

_-¡¿Porque?_ _- Dani grito horrorisado y llorando_

_***FIN FLASHBACK***  
><em>

Ella se apreto cabeza y grito, empezaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos. Cada presente en el patio se le quedo viendo con mucho miedo.

-¡Paola, Paola! ¡¿Que te ocurre? - pregunto Daichi asustado.

Los respiros de la niña de ojos cafes, empezaron a hacerse mas fuertes mientras lloraba.

-¿Que le hiciste idiota? - llega Kyle asustado junto con Stany Craig.

-Solo le pregunte la razon por la que dejo Mexico - explico.

-Eres un pendejo, mejor alejate de ella - dijo Kyle enojado.

-No me ire, ademas nadie invito al del gorro azul - señalo a Craig.

-Jodete Tsukiyomi - dijo Craig enojado.

-Vallanse los dos de una vez - Kyle les dijo a Craig y a Daichi.

Daichi abraza a Paola antes de que Kyl ehiciera algo-Paola tranquilizate, todo esta bien - le a Paola

Ella se tranquilizo un poco-Daichi - dijo.

Kyle se enojo al igual que Craig, luego Daichi hizo una sonrisa presumida hacia Kyle y Tucker le saco el dedo del medio para despues retirarse encabronado.

**En la salida...**

Paola hiba ir directo a las calses de ballet acompañada de Daichi, los dos se veian muy felices y Kyle todo lo contrario. Ahora Kyle tenia un nuevo y desafiante rival...

-_Maldito Tsukiyomi - penso Kyle rabiando._

_-Yo te ganare Kyle Broflovski - penso Daichi._

-Quisiera saber que hara Paola con ese tal Daichi - dijo Kyle.

-Si y yo quiero saber en que tanto anda Wendy ahora - dijo Stan

En eso ambos se sonrien mutuamente.

-Seguire a Paola.

-Yo seguire a Wendy.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p>Espero le haya gustado.<p> 


	14. CAPITULO 13

espero que les guste ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 13: Siguiendo al enemigo y ¿a la novia?<strong>

Wendy estaba saliendo de la escuela tranquila.

-Wendy tenemos que hablar - dice Megan enojada.

-¿De que?

-Se que estas engañando a Stanley - dijo Megan enojado y segura.

Wendy se estremecio un poco-No se de que carajo me estas hablando - dijo nerviosa.

-¡Vamos Wendy Testaburguer no te hagas la tonta! - dijo - Se que en secreto sales con Eric pero sigues con Stanley.

Wendy bajo la mirada-¿Como lo supiste? - pregunto.

Megan hace unpequeña sonrisa picara-Debes saber que nadie engaña a Megan Anabell Cartman - dice.

-Pero no se que hacer - dice Wendy triste - Me gusta Cartman pero...

-Wendy Stanley es un buen chico y no se merece ser engañado.

-Lo se pero no tengo idea de que decirselo.

-Dejamelo todo a mi - sonrio y guiño el ojo derecho.

-Eso me asusta - dijo con nervio en lo que Megan se va.

Minetras tanto, Daichi y Paola hiban a ir las clases de ballet, mientras que Kyle se dispuso a seguirlos. Stan queria segur a Wendy.

-¡Oye hippie! - alguien le grita a Stan.

Stan voltea-¿Megan? ¿Que quieres ahora? - dijo enojado.

-Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿No puede se mañana? ahora estoy ocupado - dijo Stan.

-No Stanley es muy importante y tiene que ser ahora - dijo Megan - ¡Wendy te engaña con Eric!

Stan hiba a retirarse pero cuando escucho a Megan quedo paralizado por un instante.

-¿Sabes? Esas bromas no son graciosas Meg - dijo Stan enojado.

-De echo si lo son pero esto no es una broma - se defendio - Stanley creeme.

Estuvo enojado unos segundos pero luego hizo una pequeña risita-Wendy con Cartman - rio mas.

-No le veo la risa.

Stan se dio la media vuelta y empezo a retirarse.

-¡Creeme porfavor pendejo! - le grito.

-¡Jodete! - fue lo ultimo que dijo.

-¡Bien cree lo que quieras pero conste que yo te lo dije! - grito.

Megan tambien se fue enojada.

**De nuevo con Paola y Daichi...**

El japones y la mexicana caminaban hablando y riendo.

-¿Que musica te gusta? - Paola pregunto.

-El Heavy Metal como Iron Maiden, Rammstein (o como se escriba), ACDC, Alice Cooper, Rob Zombie, mi favorito Metalica entre otras bandas - respondio.

-Todas esas bandas le encantan a mi hermano - dijo Paola.

-No tenia idea ¿Que musica te gusta a ti?

-La musica clasica y la opera, tambien me gusta Ali Project, Kanon Wakeshima, Linkin Park y lo que mas me gusta el Vocaloid - dijo.

-Aunque me gusta el Heavy Metal me gusta tambien Vocaloid - sonrio.

Escondido tras ellos, estaba Kyle escuchando todo lo que dicen.

-Mierda, a mi nunca me a dicho que musica le gusta - se quejo en silencio.

-Ni a mi - dijo alguien tras Kyle.

El judio casi le da un infarto hasta que descubre que es Craig Tucker.

-¡Craig! ¿Que carajo haces aqui? - le pregunta enojado.

-Shhh nos van a ver idiota.

-No me has respondido ¿que haces aqui?

-Espiando a Paola y al raro de cabello azul - respondio.

-No puedes espiarlo no es correcto - dijo.

-Pues tu tambien los estabas espiando - dijo Craig.

-Si, pero Paola es mi mejor amiga y debo asegurarme que este bien - respondio - No puedo dejarla sola con ese imbesil aprovechado.

-Pues Paola es mi futura novia y no la dejare a solas con ese cabron - dijo Craig.

Los bieron caminar mas rapido y los siguieron hasta llegar a la escuela de ballet. Kyle y Craig estaban dispuestos a entrar.

-¡A donde creen que van! - pregunto la enojada profesora.

Kyle se quedo palido del susto y Craig casi de desmaya.

-Bueno... nosotros ibamoa a... - dijo Kyle nervioso.

-¡A lavar los zapatos! - respondio Craig apresurado, no se le ocurrio una mejor idea.

-¿A lavar los zapatos? - pregunto la profesora.

-¿A lavar los zapatos? - pregunto Kyle confundido y a la vez enojado.

-Si somos voluntarios - dijo Craig.

-Eh, si somo los voluntarios - Kyle le siguio la corriente.

La profesora no les creyo nada y se enojo aun mas-¡Alejense de esta escuela ahora mismo mocosos malcirados! - les grito y les cerro la puerta en la cara.

-¿Lavar los zapatos? ¿Eso fue lo unico que se te pudo ocurrir? - pregunto Kyle.

-Tenia miedo - respondio.

-¡Genial no se que hare para ver a Paola con Daichi! - Kyle se quejo.

-Oye Broflovski, vena ver esto - le aviso. El se asomaba por una ventana.

-Mas te vale que sea bueno - fue con el.

-Podemos ver todo por la ventana - dijo.

-Oye tienes razon - respondio feliz.

Los dos buscaron a Paola con la mirada pero tardaron en encontrarla.

-Ya la vi - aviso Craig -¡Dios se ve tan sexy en leotardo! - exclamo Craig.

Kyle golpea a Craig-¡Deja de mirarla asi pervertido! - le grito enojado.

-Pervetido tu abuela.

Siguieron biendo a Paola por todo lo que duraria la clase.

**Mientras con Stan...**

El siguio a Wendy hasta llegar su casa, lo bueno fue que ella no se dio cuenta de nada. Por bastante rato espero que saliera pero no salia, llego cierto punto donde se harto y estaba apunto de irse pero en eso salio Wendy de la casa.

-¡Ya me voy mamá! - aviso Wendy.

Se fue de casa como de costumbre sin percatarse que era seguida por alguien. Stan se escondio entre los arbustos sin perder de vista s Wendy. La seguio hasta el paque donde el jugaba basquetball con sus amigos, ella se quedo ahi por mucho rato esperando a alguien y el pobre de Stan ya estaba tan cansado y harto pero vio a alguien acercarse a Wendy y ese alguien era ¡Cartman! Talvez Megan tenia razon

**Mientras con los que seguian a Paola...**

Ya se habia acabado la clase y Paola salio con Daichi, Kyle y Craig los siguieron. El japones y la mexicana entraron al restaurante japones de nombre "Tsukiyomi" igual que el apeyido de Daichi, los dos chicos los seguian espiando por la ventana.

-Bienvenida a Tsumiyomi - dijo Daichi.

Paola se sorprendio mucho al verlo-¡Increible! - exclamo.

-¡Kangei sa rete iru! - saludo con cortesia una empleada haciendo una reverensia.

-Konichiwa Mako san - saludo Daichi.

-Dōitashimashite, Daichi sama - saludo una ansiana con kimono.

-Arigatou Akane sensei - agradecio - Paola, ella es mi maestra Akane sensei.

Paola hizo una reverencia-Shiawase ni naru - dijo.

Daichi llevo a Paola a una de las mesas.

-¡Este lugar es increible! - dijo feliz - ¿Tu padre en verdad es el dueño?

-Si, desde hace tiempo quiso abrir una franquisia en Norte America - explico - La familia Tsumiyomi a vivido siempre de una forma muy tradicional - dijo - Tambien me han enseñado cosas como hablar mas idiomas, matematicas, historia universal, kendo, artes marciales, baile de todo tipo, practica con katana entre otras cosas,

-Es genial.

-Si que lo es.

Paola miro las fotos de la pared, en varias habia una hermosa niña con kimono danzando.

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunto.

-Ella era mi madre Keiko cuando tenia diez años y gano competencias de baile tradicional - explico.

-Es muy hermosa - sonrio.

-Lo se, desde hace mucho tiempo que no compite o hace presentaciones.

-¿Porque? - pregunto.

-Umm pues no hay competencias para mayores de treinta años.

-Ya veo - quita la sonrisa.

-Su sueño fue tener una hija que siga compitiendo pero... solo tuvo varones - dijo.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Si

El lleva a Paola una pared doonde habia mas fotos, en todas esas estaba Daichi, su madre, su padre y tres jovenes.

-Todos ellos son mis hermanos mayores - dijo - Yo soy el menor.

-Ah.

-¡Kangei sa rete iru! - escucharon no muy lejos de donde estaban

Daichi volteo-Konichiwa onii sama - saludo con respeto.

-Konochiwa ototo chan - saludo un joven japones muy alto.

-Hola enano - saludo otro mas bajo que el primero.

-¿Que tal? - dijo otro un poco mas alto que Daichi.

-Hola hermanos.

-¿Quien es esta niña? - pregunto el primero.

-Ella es Paola, una amiga de la escuela - dijo - Ellos son mis hermanos mayores, Takato de diecisiete años

-Hola - dijo el mas alto, con voz seca.

-El es Ryusaki de quince años.

-¿Que tal? - dijo el segundo.

-Y por ultimo Ritsuka de trece años.

-Hola - dijo el tercero.

-Es un gusto - respondio con una sonrisa timida.

Ryusaki la miro de forma muy extraña convinando la curiosidad con el desprecio-Daichi - dijo.

-Hey oni sama.

-Tienes que entrenar con la katana, sabes que no puedes descuidar tus lecciones - dijo Ryusaki con voz seria.

-Lo se, lo se - dijo - pero Paola bino conmigo para que le enseñara el restaurante.

-Eso no es importante - dijo con frialdad.

Daichi se puso serio un segundo pero enseguida reacciono-Paola recuerda que te prometi que te mostraria la katana - sonrio.

Paola se puso muy feliz-¡Si! -dijo sonriendo.

El pequeño japones fue por su Katana y regreso enseguida.

-Es esta - el le enseña una larga katana con funda negra.

-¡Es genial! - exclamo super maravillada.

-Sostenla.

-¿Yo? ¿estas seguro? - pregunta.

-No veo porque no - respondio.

En el momento que Daichi le dio la katana a Paola, sus manos se tocaron y sus miradas se quedaron viendo fijas. Kyle pudo verlos en ese momento y no tardo en enojarse y escandalisarse.

-¡Pinche cabron sueltala ya! - grito Kyle enojado.

De nuevo Paola y Daichi se pusieron muy nerviosos

-Paola chan... - Daichi se sonrojo mas.

-Eh Daichi - Paola se sonrojo mucho mas.

-Que lindo, ¿porque no nos dijiste que ella era tu novia? - pregunto Ryusaki burlandose.

Ellos se sueltan en ese mismo instante pero dejo a Paola con la katana en las manos.

-¡Wow esta muy pesada! - dijo Paola.

-Tarde un poco en poder cargarla.

-Siempre quise sostener una katana con mis propias manos - dijo Paola feliz.

-¿Desde siempre? - dijo Daichi - ¿Tambien has querido aprender a usarla?

-¡Hey! - respondio.

Daichi sonrio-Si quieres yo puedo enseñarte - sugirio.

-¡¿En verdad? - pregunta con emocion.

-Claro Paola chan.

Paola salto de emocion-¡Genial! - grito.

Daichi sonrio, en verdad le gustaba mucho Paola y en menos de un dia habia podido hacer su amigo. La sonria de Paola era linda y cuando sus penetrantes ojos cafes lo miraban se sentia como si lo tuviera todo lo que habia deseado.

-¡Daichi ven un momento! - uno de sus hermanos le grita.

-Espera un momento

Paola se quedo mirando las cosas del restaurante, vio un adorno de ikebana que se le hizo muy hermoso como toda niña quiso tocarlo con suavidad.

-¡No toques! - el advirtio una mujer.

-Lo siento mucho yo no sabia que... - Paola se da cuenta de que esa mujer era la misma de las fotos.

-Tranquila pequeña solo no la toques - dijo la dulce mujer - Te gusta el ikebana.

Paola dijo que si con la cabeza timidamente.

-Los adornos ikebana tienen mas sigmificado de lo que crees - dijo.

-Lo se - respondio Paola - Me gusto el adorno porque tiene camelias y esa es mi flor favorita.

-¿Sabes que sigmifica la camelia?

-Si, sigmifica la pureza - respondio.

-Eres una niña muy lista ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Paola.

La mujer le sonrie a Paola.

-Ya estoy aqui - dice Daichi - Hola Okaa sama.

-Hola Daichi - saludo ella.

-Ummm veo que ya conociste a Paola chan - dice Daichi.

-Si ¿es amiga tuya de la escuela? - pregunta.

-Si vamos en la misma clase y no hicimos amigos - dice Paola.

-¿Talvez novios? - pregunta su madre.

Paola y Daichi se super sonrojaron-¡No! - gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Solo estaba bromeando - rio - Paola chan ¿quieres comer algo?

-En verdad me gustaria pero no tengo dinero - respondio.

-No hay problema, despues de todo eres amiga de mi hijo - dijo ella.

Paola hizo una reverensia-Arigatou - dijo.

-¿Que te gustaria comer?

-Ramen porfavor - respondio.

-Buena eleccion - dijo Daichi - ¡Traigan un Ramen para Paola chan.

En ese mismo instante alguien puso el ramen en la mesa de Paola.

-Arigatou - dijo. Tomo los palillos con mucha firmesa como si ya hubiera comido con ellos antes y dio su primer bocado y sonrio - ¡Ahh kono tanoshi!

Daichi sonrie-¿En verdad lo crees? - pregunta.

-Si.

-Se cocinar Ramen.

-No te creo - dijo.

-Es verdad tambien se cocinar sushi, takoyaki, champon, soumen, y muchas otras cosas - dijo.

-En verdad eres genial.

-Ummm no, talvez, bueno solo un poco - dijo medio presumiendo.

**Afuera del establecimiento...**

Kyle y Craig escucharon todo por una ventana cerca de la mesa de Daichi y Paola.

-Solo un poco - dijo con inmitandolo con sarcasmo - Que presumido es ese hijo de puta.

-¿Que mas puedes oir? - pregunta Craig.

Kyle se asusta-Oh no - esclamo.

-¿Que? ¿Que pasa?

-Ese maldito le esta dando a provar su comida - dijo Kyle.

-¿Y eso que?

-El mismo la hizo.

Craig se enoja-Ese pendejo hijo de puta - dijo.

Siguieron observando y encabronandose mas tras ver a Paola con Daichi.

**De nuevo con Stan...**

Stan estaba tan asustado, biendo a su novia Wendy con Cartman pero talvez solo se encontraron por pura casualiadad y que realmente no estaba pasando nada, que lastima que esa logica era incorrecta, ¡Cartman estaba besando a Wendy! a Stan se paraliso completamente y le dio un tic paresido a los de Tweek. Al pasar el shock salio enojado del arbusto.

-¡Que carajo pasa aqui! - grito enojado e interferio el beso.

Wendy se asusta-¿Stan? ¿Que haces aqui? - pregunta nerviosa.

-¡Wendy no puedo creerlo! ¡Me engañaste con Cartman!

-Stan no es lo que crees - dijo Wendy asustada.

-Eh Wendy... - Cartman miro a Wendy.

-Bien, si es lo que crees - dijo resignada.

-Increible Wendy... - dijo Stan.

-Lo lamento Stan te juro que te lo hiba a decir en cuanto supiera como - uso como escucha.

-¡Eres una puta Wendy! - le grito en la cara.

-¡Cabron, no puedes gritarle de esa forma a mi novia! - Cartman defendio a Wendy - ¡Te voy a cortar las bolas!

Wendy abraza por la espalda a Cartman, la chica estaba a punto de llorar.

-Wendy...

-No lo hagas Cartman, todo fue culpa mia - sollozo.

-Solo porque tu me lo pides.

Wendy solto a Cartman y se acerco a Stan.

-Lo siento Stan lo que hice fue realmente terrible - se disculpo - Pero a mi me gusta mucho Cartman.

Stan seguia mirando con enojo a Wendy.

-No quiero verte, terminamos Wendy - dijo enojado.

El pelinegro se retiro, Wendy comenzo a llorar cubriendose la cara pero Cartman estba para conzolarla como buen novio.

-No llores linda esto no fue tu culpa - dijo.

Wendy abraza a Cartman.

**Con Paola y Daichi...**

Comian y hablaban sobre la familia Tsukiyomi o sebre Paola pero como fuera estaban muy agusto.

-Cocinas delicioso Daichi - exclamo Paola.

-Me alegra que te guste - dijo - ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

-No creo, en mi vida en conocido una estufa - dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes yo te enseño todo y tambien te enseño a usar la katana.

Paola sonrie-¡Genial Daichi kun! - grito de felicidad.

Se sonrieron mutuamente.

La madre de Daichi sonrio tambien pero fuera de la vista de ellos.

-Paola chan es una chica encantadora - dijo.

-A Daichi parece gustarle - dijo Ristuka.

-Hay nuestro pequeño hermanito esta creciendo - dijo Ryusaki burlandose.

-Ella es realmente una niña muy especial y bonita, seguramente a Daichi le parezca una buena esposa - dijo ella - Tiene unos ojos hermosos.

-A mi me dan algo de miedo - dijo Takato con voz seria - Hay algo demoniaco en ellos pero no estoy seguro de ello.

De repente se escucho un ruido fuerte afuera.

-¿Que habra sido eso? - pregunto Paola.

-Ire a ver - dijo Daichi.

El peliazul salio por la puerta con la katana, fue a una ventana y vio a dos chicos.

Como buen guerrero se lanzo, tomo a uno de la ropa y puso el filo de la katana en su cuello, el chico estaba aterrado.

-Porfavor no me mates - imploro el chico.

-¿Tu? ¿Que demonios haces aqui? - le pregunto enojado.

Paola sale tambien.

-¿Que ocurre Daichi? - pregunto. Se fijo en el chico que Daichi tenia amenazado y se sorprendio - ¿Kyle? ¿Que estas haciendo aqui? - pregunto un poco enojada.

-Paola.

Daichi solto a Kyle y Craig huyo.

_-Eres un maidito traidor Tucker - penso Kyle._

El judio tenia la mirada aterradora de Paola sobre el, Daichi lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Respondeme - dijo enojada.

-Mira, yo no tenia confiansa de que estuvieras sola con ese tipo - explico.

-¿Que tiene eso de malo? - pregunto Daichi enojado.

-Si ¿Que tiene de malo que yo este con el?

-Tsukiyomi solo quiere aprovecharse de ti - dijo Kyle.

-¡Eso es falso idiota! - grita Daichi enojado.

-Digan lo que quieran, yo solo estaba protegiendote Paola.

Paola rio con sarcasco-¿Protegerme de que? - dijo.

Kyle se queda callado.

-Lamento todo esto Daichi kun.

-Descuida no fue culpa tuya - dijo - Fue culpa de Broflovski.

-Me voy a casa - dijo Kyle.

El se marcha sin decir mas perono falto una pequeña mirada a Paola.

-Regresemos adentro - dijo Daichi y Paola lo siguio.

**Con Stan...**

El chico estaba solo sentado, lleno de depresion en el parque.

-Wendy...

-Stanley - dijo la voz de una niña.

Stan se voltea algo asustado-Megan - dijo - Tenias razon.

Megan rie-Repitelo de nuevo - dijo.

-Tenias razon.

-Otra vez.

-Tenias razon.

-No te escuche.

-¡Tenias razon! - grito.

-Vez yo tenia razon y tu estabas mal - dijo - ¿sobre que?

-Wendy me engañaba con Cartman - dijo triste.

-Entiendo - dijo - Calmate Stanley pero debes acpetar que a Wendy dejaste de gustarle.

-Eso no es lo que me molesta, lo que me molesta es que me haya engañado con Cartman - explico enojado.

Ella toco el hombro de Stan-Eres un buen chico y no te merecias eso nadie se merece ser engañado - dijo con voz dulce.

-Pero...

-Eres un chico amable y lindo cualquier chica estaria encantada de tenerte en su vida.

-¿Porque estas siendo tan amable conmigo? - pregunto - No te caigo bien.

-El hecho de que no me caigas bien no quiere decir que te merescas esto - explico.

Megan abrazo a Stan, el se dejo llevar por el abrazo y se sonrojo. Despues ella lo solto, acaricio su gorro y sonrio, Stan le correspondio con una misma sonrisa.

**En el restaurante...**

-Tengo que irme - Paola aviso.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Lo siento es que mi mamá se enojara - explica.

-Entiendo, ve con cuidado - dijo Daichi.

-lo hare. muchas gracias por todo - hace una reverensia y sale por la puerta.

Daichi no le aparto la mirada hasta que no le alcanzo la vista.

-Ella te gusta ¿cierto? - pregunta su mamá.

Daicho se sonroja-Si ella me gusta mucho - dijo - Y prometo que sera mi novia.

Su madre sonrie-Paola chan es una niña muy educada y lista tendras mcuha suerte si consigues que sea tu novia o futura esposa - dijo.

- Dalo por hecho Okaa sama.

**Con Kyle...**

El judio fue a jugar balonsesto para aliviar su enojo pero no podia ensestar ni una.

-Carajo - maldijo.

-Si no te relajas jamas podras ensestar - dijo una niña.

Kyle voltea-Paola ¿a que biniste? - pregunta.

-Solo queria jugar baloncesto con alguien - dijo - ¿Jugarias conmigo?

-Esta bien.

Kyle y Paola jugaron un rato, Paola era buena en el baloncesto pero no tanto como Kyle.

-No entiendo, si eres tan buena en el baloncesto ¿porque las niñas no te dejan jugar? - pregunta.

-Es porque piensan que no se jugar pero no me importa que lo piensen la verdad me da mucha flojera - explica.

-Eres muy perezosa.

Paola sonrie-Lo se pero haci soy yo - dijo.

Al final Kyle gano y los dos se sentaron en la banqueta.

-Oye te preguntare algo - dijo Paola - ¿Porque nos espiabas a mi y a Daichi?

El suspira-Es porque no confio en el - respondio pero Paola no le creyo - Esta bien, fue porque me puse celoso de que...

-¿De que?

Kyle se sonroja-De que estuvieras con Daichi - dijo.

-¿Porque tenias celos de Daichi?

-Es porque... tu me...- dijo nervioso - Porque yo te...

-No tienes que decirlo Kyle - lo interrumpio - Entiendo lo que sientes.

Kyle se sorprendio-¿En verdad? - pregunta.

-Si, tranquilo tu siempre seras mi mejor amigo - dijo.

El pelirojo se queda frio, era obvio que Paola no le entendio.

-¿Que te pasa? - Paola le pregunta.

-Nada es solo que me alivia que sigas siendo mi mejor amiga - dijo nervioso.

-Prometeme que nunca volveras a ponerte celoso por Daichi - la niña estiende el dedo meñique.

-Lo prometo - el enreda su meñique en el de Paola en señal de promesa.

Paola sonrie y se lanza a abrazar a Kyle lo que hizo que este se sonrojara.

-¡Eres mi mejor amigo Kyle!

Duespues ella deja de abrazarlo.

-¿Me acompañas a ver a Stan? - pregunta.

-Claro.

Los dos se van a casa de Stan.

**Con Stan...**

El estaba en su habitacion haciendo nada.

-¡Stanley tus amigos estan aqui! - le grita Sharon.

-¡Diles que pase a mi cuarto!

Ellos tocaron la puerta y Stan abrio.

-Hola Kyle, hola Paola - saluda sin animos.

-Hola amigo ¿como te fue con Wendy? - pregunto.

-No quiero saber nada de Wendy ahora - dijo enojado.

-¿Y eso?

-Me engañaba con Cartman y termine con ella - dijo.

-Lo siento tanto pero debes admitir que desde hace mucho ellos parecian que terminarian juntos - dijo Kyle intentandole darle animos.

-Ahora tendre que estar solo.

-Hay muchos peces en el mar - dijo Kyle.

-Gracias por darme animos.

Kyle toco el hombro de Stan, muy juntitos.

Paola los miro con una sonrisa pervertida y se puso las manos en la bca-¡Que kawaii! - exclamo feliz.

Stan y Kyle voltearon un poco enojados.

-Gomenasai - se disculpo - Calmate Stan encontraras a alguien.

-Gracias Paola.

De ahi paso el tiempo y Daichi se acostumbro a la escuela e inlusive se hizo muy amigo de Jimmy y de Tweek, tambien se hizo uno de los sobresalientes de la clase. Por otro lado Cartman y Wendy hicieron su relacion publica.

En la entrada de la escuela, todo era igual a los demas dias. Stan estaba en su casillero junto con Kyle y Kenny.

-Hola maricas - saludo Cartman.

-¿Que tal? - dice Megan.

Esta vez cuando Stan la ve se vomita.

-¡Que asco Stan! - grita Kyle.

-Eres un asqueroso - dice Megan.

_-Vomite al vera Megan ¿porque? - _penso Stan.

-Konichiwa - saludo Daichi - konichiwa judio-

Kyle lo mira con sarcasmo-Hola Tsukiyomi - dijo.

-¿Ya llego Paola chan? - pregunto.

-Aun no - respondio.

-No se que le ven a esa - dijo Kenny - No es bonita, casi ni habla y da miedo.

-¡No insultes a Paola cabron! - gritan Kyle y Daichi enojados.

Despues suena el timbre y todos se van al salon.

Mientras que a Paola se le habia hecho muy tarde y estaba corriendo por el pasillo.

-Carajo ya debio haber sonado el pinche timbre - dijo - Debo llegar antes que el señor Garrison.

Corrio sin mirar el camino, por eso choco con una persona.

-Auch - dijo la niña con la que choco, era castaña piel blanca y ojos cafe miel, llevaba un vestido negro y unas orejitas de gato en la cabeza.

-Si, gracias.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer po ti?.

-No, en verdad estoy muy bien.

-Oh esta bien - dijo - Entonces no vemos porque llegare tarde.

Paola entro al salon escondida.

-Paola no tienes porque esconderte, no a llegado el señor Garrison aun - dijo Kyle.

La mexicana se puso de pie muy aliviada y se sento en su pipitre.

-Gracias Kyle.

-¿Porque llegaste tarde? - le pregunta.

-Etto etto me quede dormida jeje - dijo.

-Paola nunca cambias.

El señor Garrison entro al salon.

-Niños hoy hay una nueva compañera que se integrara a nuestro grupo - dijo.

La niña que estaba a un lado de Garrison era la misma niña con la que Paola habia tropezado.

-Ella es Ruby Suzuki.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
